Your Cupid, Excalibur
by Errors1007
Summary: After the death of the beloved Shinigami, and Kid being the New Lord Death. Our little *ehem* friend here has a mission and that is to find a so called "Mate" For the young Deathscythe Meister: Maka Albarn. Now, with him being her "Cupid" what kind of realization will it dawn on these two?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Ahh! I can't wait to get out of this place!" Blackstar yelled as he stretched, making his bones crack.  
"You're making DMWA sounds horrible Blackstar." Liz said as she carried her backpack in one shoulder while Patty is happily skipping next to her.  
"No, I don't." Blackstar replied, we all looked at him and he just raised an eyebrow, there was this long silence, all thinking what to say or how to change the subject.  
"Why… Good afternoon guys." We all turned to look at the owner of that voice, but even without looking I already know it was him. "KID!" Patty squeals while jumping on Kid for a bear hug. "Oh, and I miss you too Patty." He said with a smile, a smile that would make any girl melt, even the very heart I keep on protecting. Liz smiled at the scene and walks toward the new Death Lord and her sister, she both gave the two a hug. I smiled at the scene that was unfolding, it had already been weeks since Kid became the new Shinigami, and he was often busy and rarely comes home according to the twin pistol.  
"Are you going home tonight Kid?" Patty asked, and that is when I noticed the attire he was wearing, He was wearing the Spartio uniform, No Skull Mask on the head and Black Cloak over his shoulder. It was nostalgic, "Yeah, since I had cleared all of my appointments for the next couple of days. I feel like I need to spend more time with the people I care about."  
"Ohh Kid, You don't have to! We completely understand why you are busy these days!" Liz said while stopping her tears and holding onto Patty. "Please, I insist. You two are my family…" He smiled then turns to look at us. "and I honestly want to spend time with the people I deeply care about." With that, we all smiled.

"HAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU CAN'T CONDEM YOURSELF TO MY GODLY PRESENCE! VERY WELL! WITH THAT I DECLARE WE SHOULD ALL GO AND PLAY BASKETBALL!" Blackstar blurted out, and for rare occasions. We all agree.  
"Oh wait! I just need to get a textbook at my locker." I quickly said, remembering I need to read a specific chapter I got glued upon. "Maka, the ever bookworm." Soul said while smirking at me, I stick my tongue out at him and proceeded to my locker. The gang was chattering who knows what topic until they all stopped – we all stopped and stood there in silence, staring at the not moving offender. "What the heck is that Maka?!" Soul screamed while pointing at it as the other girls scream like fangirls or what. "Ohhhh! Someone Likes M-A-K-A!" Patty said in a sing-sang voice.  
"I can't believe it! Someone likes Miss Tiny-Tits!" Blackstar said while rubbing his eyes to make his statement more exaggerated.  
"Come on guys, this might just be an empty piece of colored paper." I said, picking up the colored pink offender.  
"Oh! For the Love of Death Maka! Just look at it! It is an elegant colored pink card with a ribbon and little hearts! It is clearly a Love letter! Err… Card!" Liz said exasperated, I look at the gang. Soul glaring, Patty Laughing, Tsubaki holding the most fangirl grin I ever seen, Blackstar dumfounded, Liz grinning, and Kid…. Nothing? Wait cross that out, His eyebrow is slightly raised like in annoyance? I don't know. I sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'm going to read or look at it so you guys can be quite." I said about to turn the card when "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN! NOT JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE LIKES YO-umhp!" Blackstar could never finish his words as a pissed ofF Tsubaki smacked him in the head, we are all shock with this. Never in our life we ever think that Tsubaki would be P-I-S-S-E-D. "Blackstar please be quite…" then she turns to me and said "please continue Maka" and turning into a thousand watt smile.

I smiled uneasily but continued, Note: Don't make the suspense unbearable for Tsubaki. I gulped as I feel some black Aura surrounding some of my friends. I can't pinpoint who and I am not daring to look. I turned to the card and just saw two hearts intertwined with an arrow, with that I feel like my eardrums are bleeding due to the screams of the girls or more like Liz and Tsubaki.  
"See! WE TOLD YOU IT'S A LOVE LETTER CARD! KYAAAAHHH!' Liz and Tsubaki said with a high-pitched voice. "Y-yeah" was all I could say but still not dare to look. I opened the card and my world just stop, my blood rushing to every nerve I have in my body as it runs cold, Rage building up and black aura surrounds my body.

'WHAT ON EARTH IS THHIIIIIIIIISSSSS?!" I screamed on top of my lungs almost like a War cry. The gang was confused with my outburst and Blackstar seems to be the first one to snap out of it. He grabs the piece of trash from me, takes a look then starts to laugh on the floor like a hysterical person, Soul seems confused with this grabs the card and started to laugh along with Blackstar, now there are maniacs laughing on the floor like there is no tomorrow. I swear if I ever see that guy I would rip him to pieces! I was fuming all over the place, the girls who are now conscious are starring at the card with emotions I dare not say.

"FOOL!" Excalibur said as he twist his crane and on top of my locker. "YOU… YOU…. YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" I scream, I was about to tackle him but strong arms had finds it way wrapping around me, holding me back, back pressing on hard chest, I was so pissed I didn't care who that person was. "Maka, please calm down" His voice suddenly bring shivers down to my spine as I half calmed and turn to look at the owner – Kid! I was about to say something when the pink offender had made its way to Kid's face. He grabs it, scanning it at every corner. "Excalibur, what is the meaning of this?" Kid asked in a monotone voice yet an eyebrow is twitching. In the card was a picture of Excalibur with little angel wings, holding his crane to the sky like his normal poses in a heart shape, and underneath it was written in a Monotype Corsiva Font was: F-O-O-L.  
"FOOL! I shall be your Cupid!" He said while pointing the end of his crane right in my face.


	2. Chapter 1

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)  
**_**Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down.**_**  
**

This is the reshot of Chapter 1. (Mainly Kid's Pov)  
The Original was between Maka's and Kid's POV.

Please tell me what ya think and **warning:** The Comedy/Fluffiness might be gone due to I finding it hard to think of a situation funny for Kid. I really can seem to make it fluffy or light since I kinda started the chapter with Kid's negative yet calm mood, and seems he is a reaper I wanna make it like he is confused yet at the same time knows what he wants. Haha do you get me? SO basically this revolves on Kid's emotions and thoughts.

Lastly, **I consider myself as a Dark/Non-Fluffy/More of a descriptive writer.** I find it _**easier to draw cute things then to write it down.**_ I tend to change the mood from the previous chapter. Sweating a little...

*BTW, the paragraph that is _inserted between the "*****" happened in the past_. Not sure what date though.  
**Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō****KUBO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Kid's P.O.V**

*****  
_  
"Kid, It is okay, I am here… we all are" She said as she hold me tighter, embracing me to the soft like velvet skin of hers. I could feel my walls slowly crumble to her soft soothing voice as I feel liquids are making its way through my eyes. "I… I don't know how I could ever be who they want me to be" I wrap my arms on her petite yet slender form, burying my head on her chest, trying to fight the feelings that slowly taking over my body. "You don't need to be like you father Kid, you are who you are, I am happy for who you are right now, I accept you all together with your false and imperfection." I looked at her, her words are just too good to be true, it is just impossible for me to become just like my father especially if I haven't fully trained yet and for her to accept me as me. "You don't understand—" "True, but Kid, you are not your father," with that she smiled, a smile I had never seen on her face before, it is like a smile that was only meant for me, suddenly I succumb to the emotions that was held long deep inside my heart, soul and body. "I MISS MY FATHER!" I cried, pouring all my emotions at that very moment as she held me, never letting me go, soothing me and promising she will always be there by my side.  
_

I was awaken by the strands of memory I was relishing as I had put the last piece of paper on its designated file, smiling to myself that I had finally finished my work for the day and can finally enjoy the day with my friends. The Deathroom had changed to my desired ambience, the cross are in complete harmony with the clouds. All are perfectly symmetrical, at the back is a library with books for my likings to keep me relax and buy some time but at the center of it was my father's tea table. I may have hid my sadness from the eyes of the many but the frown I had shown right now is inevitable. I closed my eyes and relive the memories I had with him as I could feel myself being envelop in sadness, I quickly diverted my attention to something else. I never wished the girls to see me in this kind of condition, then my eyes had landed on a clean handkerchief designed with emerald lines on every end as patterns of Gardenia are perfectly printed to each side intertwining with gold the seems like dust enhancing the image and making it magical but what had really caught my attention was the neatly letter 'M' embroider in the right corner. I had gently lift the piece of cloth that held so much meaning to me, it was the day I let someone see me crumble leaving the symmetry aside. I smiled, I could see her once again… _My Angel._I thought as I exit my room wearing the clothes I feel most comfortable off.

But then the most unexpected thing happened, I honestly didn't know what happened to me, at first when I saw that card I was filled with emotions, so much emotion that my mind almost went blank. First I felt annoyed, annoyed that who in the right mind would ever think of taking her away from me, and ruined her symmetry! Then I was relief, relief to find out that it was just only Excalibur and he might just pulling a prank or something. But when he said he would find Maka a mate, I felt that my knees had lost it strength, body became numb and it seems like I can't hear anything.

Then the room was filled with unbearable silent; you could hear the wind whistle and even the slightest noise would echo to the hall, every being that is present and had witnessed the scene is at the state of shock and stood like rocks. The situation is gullible, nothing but a foolish joke filled with nonsense. "YOU WOULD BE MY WHAT?!" I heard her scream, she was red with rage and if looks could kill I swear this little white shaped umbrella human thingy is now 10 feet deep from the ground. "Fool! Did you not just hear what I said? I shall find you a mate!" he said while spinning his cane again and strutting around. Okay, now this is absurd! I got a glimpse of Maka about to tackle Excalibur again which lends me to hold her even more, I know it was out of character but I somehow can feel my own reaction, my eyes are wide from shock and fear, my body becoming weak and emotions are uncertain. I lowered my head to the crock of her neck; I need to feel her, hold her, and be with her. My mind is running wild, my own heartbeat pounding on my chest, like my heart is in my ear, each thought only consist of her with another man and how it would stab me at my heart and very soul.

I pulled her closer, as if not wanting to let her go, No… I don't want to let her go, after all the years I have waited, am I going to give it away? No. My mind is clouded with confusion, I honestly don't know what to do, as if my instincts are telling me to take her away. I was trying to calm myself but failed miserably until I felt her relax under my arms and her hands touching mine. I felt myself smiling at this as I secretly inhaled her scent, Heaven, she smelled like heaven for me, though I had never been to it before, but with her... I have. Until the sound of a paper being ripped apart was heard.

"WHAT ON EARTH, HEAVENS AND HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Soul screamed while he ripped the card into two then crunching it on his fist making his knuckles white. "YOU, LITTLE…. SWORD YOU!" "Fool! You had really proven you are indeed a Fool!" Excalibur said pointing the end of his crane at Soul's face. "Whaaa-?! HEY DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" He said while grabbing him on this collar, you can clearly see the tick marks on his head and the flame surrounding his body. "Let go of me you fool!" Excalibur said as he hit Soul's cranium with his crane. "I shall find the girl with the Grigori soul a perfect mate!" "AND WHO SAID THAT YOU CAN DO THAT?!" "YEAH! LIKE ANYONE WOULD LIKE MISS TINY-TITS!" Blackstar said out of nowhere while pointing a finger at her and as on cue everyone had regained their senses and look at the direction of his finger.

"WHAT THE… WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID" I heard Soul shout, and with that I quickly let go of her, shock at my own actions. I looked at Maka and saw that her face suddenly wants to compete with the redness of mine, I almost stumbled as I got a good look of their facial reaction. At that moment I swear, I never seen Soul so red with anger, Blackstar's jaw reaching the ground , my weapons having a grin that promises they know something and they are planning on something, Tsubaki almost fainting and Excalibur just staring at us and seems…. Satisfied? "I-I… I was just-" I was trying to form words, never in my life I thought I would be stuttering, "He was just holding me up Soul so I won't Maka-Chop the brains out of someone." Maka said covering up for me and I was grateful for that while she was glaring at Excalibur. "Fool!" He quickly counter, "You cannot kill me for thee I am thee holy sword and my legend started at the 12th century—" "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Blackstar interrupted him. "FOOL! You just cannot handle the greatness I behold" Excalibur said as he started to strut again. "WHAT?! HOW DARE MOCK A GOD! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I AM GREATER THAT YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Fool! Those who speak nothing but air cannot accomplish anything!" "WHAT?! I DO NOT SPEAK AIR!" I chuckled at this, which also surprising since the gang had also laughed as well while Blackstar was staring at us silently asking what is funny.

But before I could speak, Excalibur had made its way to Maka and said. "You, Young Lady shall be guided by me to find your perfect mate!" Excalibur said to her, and once again I felt like my world is crumbling down. "Excalibur, Why are you doing this?" I asked, with my voice monotone. "Because the Angel needs to find her mate." He answered while walking out of the DWMA leaving me with utter confusion.

And now, I am here, lying on my bed and replaying the scene that happened before my very eyes. _A Mate, Maka's Mate….._ These are the words that keep on repeating, playing and torturing me. There are times I would think of Maka being with someone else and how I felt the pain inside of me is still a question not answered. A lover may have the possibility of spending the last breath with the person dear to the owner, but a Mate is different. A Mate is considered something sacred especially to us immortals. The Mate can spend eternity with the other and die at the same time as the other leaves the earth, a bound with a Mate is unbreakable even if death is at its very neck, a Mate…. a Mate…. a Mate is the other person's half since the day both of the souls are created, and once gone and given rebirth the two are still intertwined and at the very moment of first connection neglecting the years that may have past, the Mate shall know its half thus the their souls shall intertwined once again proclaiming each other as their own. With that I quickly pulled my body from the furniture that had failed to calm me. "I need to see her, My Angel." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

Hi All!,

I would like to inform you guys that I originally posted this story over DeviantArt, and that I am just copying my own comments here.  
I manage to do Chapter 3 last monday, (but before that, it took month before I've done Chapter 3)

*The group is not updating anymore, I cannot update the story as well, and only have what we manage to talk about... I planned to make this an Eight Chapter Story (For Kid's Sanity) and will still try to contact the group, if not then I guess I will just take over it.

Take note that this happened after the manga and at the right age already ^^. Also I somehow turn my writings to dark or serious or want xD I am not really a fluff writer.

_ **Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**_

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Maka's P.O.V**

I was lying on my soft bed, my emerald eyes gazing the ceiling like it was the most interesting at the moment while I feel the warm breeze coming from the window had caressed my flustered face. I was trying to empty, to clear and calm my troubled mind, the event that had taken place was such a surprised that I had lost control of my temper. The scene was replaying on my mind and my hands had covered my face, it felt warmer than earlier as the heat had now completely taken over my whole face, I am regretting my actions, I was the leader of the Spartio, an A class student and undoubtedly I was one of the smartest student, I am not saying this to brag but I know I earned all this title, I worked hard for it, strive for it to reach my goal. But, there was this emotion that had caught my attention and overcome all the other emotions I had felt, I know I was pissed with the Holy Sword Excalibur but I cannot deny the sensation I had felt when those pale yet strong firm arms wrapped around my slender and petite form, my back on the firm and should I dare say muscular chest which I had never noticed , he had always present himself in attires that would always cover his body, making his appearance slim yet compliments him while holding that power he is entitled with but what had brought me to a frozen state was when he lies his head on my shoulder it gave me the thought of he was secretly and silently saying that I should stay, ignore the scene and pay attention to him because he needed me more, that he needed to feel that I am by his side like my presence had become air to him. I felt he had inhaled my scent which had brought shiver down through my spine while the scent of wood, musk and a hint of a Gardenia flower had filled my nostrils, his scent intoxicating me, drowning me in, pulling me in, deeper to him. _'In his arms, I felt safe.'_My frantic mind had declared.

"Now young Angel you must walk down the stairs without dropping a single book." The Holy Sword had spoken snapping me out of my thought while I could feel my rage building up again but ignore it, I don't want another commotion especially in the library, what happened today was more than enough. "Why am I doing this again aside from helping me find my 'mate'?" I asked and quite annoyed, "So you will be perfect for your mate." He answered while he peacefully drinking his tea at a coffee table nearby, but before I could speak I heard a familiar voice and in an instant my body froze and my mind was processing a million ways to escape the situation. I do not want the man who was the reason I am here and the one who had saved me from the madness before to be stressed. I turn to look at him, his features had not yet change but it had also brought me to the past where he had done wrong but still, he is my father and no matter how much I deny it I know in my very heart I love this man. "That's preposterous! My Maka is already perfect!" Spirit Albarn, my Father also known as the Deathscythe of the beloved Lord Death who is also serving the new young Lord Death; Kid. 'Kid… ' My heart had skipped a beat at the mention of his name.

"Like I said my Maka doesn't need this, she is already perfect head to toe and inside and out!" "Fool! There is no such thing as perfect, perfection is only an illusion." "But you just said earlier that you are doing this to make my Maka perfect for her mate!" "… Fool!" Excalibur exclaimed while hitting the Deathscythe in the head making him to fall in his knees and whimpering on the ground with a small pool of blood. "I am making Miss Maka the Ideal mate for the young-" "MAAAKKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Spirit exclaimed while grabbing her daughter on her leg like begging her not to go and to stay, 'Oh brother, this is going to be a long day.' I thought that was followed by a sigh as I imagine how the following days will take place with the Holy Sword now by my side. "I hope things wouldn't get any more worst." I said to myself more while gazing at the once grinning moon that was now enveloped with darkness making an appearance of a new moon.

Once Excalibur's little training for me is done I am now spending my time with my father at a local mall, many things have change yet only little things are noticed. One is how I am now towards the man whom gave me life. Normally I would decline spending time with him and use all the alibis I can to escape his grasp, I have my own reasons why I decline his offers, first is that I fear of getting hurt; hurt that there will be a woman that might stole his attention and forget about me. Second, I fear I might fall for his sweet lies, those sweet lies of proclaiming that he only loves me and my mother. "So how are you Maka?" my father asked while in his hand he was scanning, studying a red velvet ribbon with his eyes that resembles the sea. He seems so calm, laid back and a happy go lucky person but after what happened on the moon, I saw a glimpse why Mama had chosen Papa. "I am fine Papa, just a little bit stressed okay?" I answered, rubbing my temples to somewhat remove the stress that was building up inside me and to relax my ever so working mind, returning my gaze to the file of hair accessories that lies before me. There are ribbons with different shade of color and designs, hair clips with various designs you never thought needed, such as the one with a small hat attached, in the hat there is a velvet red ribbon connecting three roses with the shade of a bright red. I don't know why Papa took me here, at first I figured he would take me somewhere everyone else would think where to bring a bookworm; the library or a bookstore but taking me here must mean he wanted something more than just the 'regular' bonding we have and tell me something. Taking a deep breath I turned to him and planned to ask him directly what he wanted but before I could speak he had spoken. "You are like your mother Maka… Not just the way you look, but the way you think, how smart you are, how deep you see everything and how understanding you can be. An exact replica of her… Young, Strong, Brave, Smart, Wonderful, Beautiful, Everything… Everything that a man had ever dreamed off, but… I let it go." My father said that uttered me speechless , his gaze was still on the red ribbon but his eyes are covered by his hair like he fear that I will see his face, his weakness, his sin and his regret. I tried to move my lips to form words but only failed, I was still speechless and shock to my very core, Papa never spoke of Mama after the divorced was filed up thus only the line of _'Papa loves Maka and Mama the most!'_can be heard coming from him.  
"Papa… is very stupid." He said that was followed by a quiet and non-humorous chuckle. "Papa…" my trembling lips said, I never seen this side of him and it was shocking right to my very core. His turn his attention to my, lips forming a smile but a smile that also hold bitterness, he was strong and tall, loyal to his duty and nevertheless powerful, walking towards me I kept my attention to him, watching his every move as his smile is slowly turning into a warm one which holds so much love and tenderness. His calloused hand caressing my hair, touching with much more gentleness than the ribbon he was holding before. "Papa is sorry Maka, I should have been a better father to you, a better role model, I hope you can forgive Papa." his voice was solemn and low while he ties the red ribbon on my pigtails, his focus were on my pigtails while I am on him. "Maka and Mama means the world to Papa, I love the both of you the most."

_Then, a tear falls…_

Sitting quietly on the far corner of the restaurant my Father had chosen, I waited for him as he went to the comfort room after the waiter had taken our orders. I was reckless all of a sudden when he had ordered meals fit for three, starring at the garden outside I remembered what had happened again. I cannot get him out of my mind, the feeling I had the emotions that swelled my heart, I want to run and be in those arms again, taking comfort in the warmth of his body, be lost in those eyes like melted gold, breathe in his scent like how I needed air. Him, that young man… that man is slowly taking over my world and becoming the center of it yet I am willing to surrender to the feeling that was taking over my body and succumb. Something tells me that I will not regret…. Following my heart.

"Maka.."


	4. Chapter 3

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

**Sorry, if this chapter is boring, I kinda done this in one day and let my hand type everything **  
So.. yeah, maybe I am just making a story progression, I have some ideas but those are for the later chapter.

**NOTE:**  
Since,... I think I am going to take over this, expect less Fluff, since I am more of a dark writer. . But I will try to add some fluff. But I am still trying to contact the group.

I find it hard to be Maka on this, since there is so many things she can do in one situation and I've just chose the more mature and professional one. So, I wanted to lessen Maka crying persona. I want to make her appear here that she is using her brain too much here, being logical and all. **The-I-Am-Thinking-Too-Much-Why-can't-I-Just-follow-My-Heart thin**g xD

**Any comments? I Love those =w=**

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Kid's P.O.V**

There she was, at the old restaurant me and my father used to go when I was still young. My eyes scanned the interior of the restaurant and forced my mouth shut from gasping on how it still stand the same even with the years that had passed, the symmetry of the place is still divine that I am left astonished and glued on the floor. The main door was an etched glass door designed with silver frosted vines around the corner making the printed area blur while the rest is clear, a skull shape knob similar to the family's skull are painted gold. A Black foyer chandelier are hanged outside between the etched glass door creating a serene yet romantic scene, two white Woodard Cortland Flex Sling styled tables and chairs with a small circular glass candle holder placed at the center are sharing the beauty of the patio of the place. Chaenomeles are the main flowering plants specifically bushes they use to create a more beautiful and warm scenery for their customers. However all of those are nothing compare to the beauty that had captivated my eyes. She was gazing outside, She appeared lost and daze in her own little world. _'I wonder what she is thinking… wait, why is she here? Is she… seeing someone? Had Excalibur finally found her the mate they thought suitable for her?'_Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of the aspect of seeing her with someone else, I walked inside and almost gained everyone attention; I didn't budge, they can look at me as long as they please, spoke words whether it holds the truth or not, I do not mind. My attention and goal is clear, and wasting my time to them can only lead to a chance I might regret. I continue my path towards her, not stopping even when one of the staff approaching me and speak. "Good Evening Lord Death, What would we be-" Cutting him off he never get a chance to finish his sentence as I quietly walk towards her, indeed it was rude of me but I have a mission and that is to prevent any man who will try to get her from me. My eyes only at her, not leaving nevertheless only drinking and memorizing how beautiful yet simple she look today. Wearing a Vintage style white lace ruffle boho sundress matched with a cream strapped sandals and her ash blonde hair was tied up in a downward middle braid with a red ribbon used to hold it. Gasping, she was stunning, her attire and hair had complimented her so much that you I have to blink more than once to verify if that is the real Maka I am seeing.

"Maka." _'Death… she was even more breathtaking when up close.'_"Oh, Kid… I didn't expect you here, what are you doing here?" she asked so calmly while her emerald eyes shine with confusion. "I was….' _'Should I tell her? No, I cannot do that… I would look like I had been stalking her."_I cannot decide if I should tell her the whole truth; that I was anxious, But I also don't want to lie to her, swallowing the lump my throat had formed, I opened my mouth and told her that, "I was… looking for you." Her eyebrows purse together and she looked at me strangely. "Why? Did you need anything Kid?" _'You..'_My mind silently answered but I would never tell her this, it is not the time yet. I don't even know if she have the same feelings I have for her. "Just, about what happened, with Excalibur… have he…" I cannot finished the sentence, instead I eyed the three plates that were on the table. _'Three Plates?'_ "Oh! I am on a date with my Papa," "Spirit?" "Yes, though yeah. I do find it confusing why he ordered this much food.. oh! Please take a seat Kid" she smiled to me shyly, her cheeks being colored lightly and her eyes were holding these apologetic yet beautiful shine, that made a thorn in my chest vanished, she is not yet seeing a man then "Ki- ehem, Lord Death it is so nice to see you here, why not join us and take a seat?" Spirit gestured before offering the seat opposite to Maka, before he seated himself between her and me. I just don't know why, but it seems, Spirit knew I was coming when I saw that small sly smile he worn when he noticed me.

**Maka's P.O.V**

My heart exploded when I heard his voice calling me from behind, I didn't expect him to be here, I was thinking of him a minute ago and then suddenly he is right here in front of me. However what had captivated me to stare and drink him in is how his eyes were giving hints of his emotions, I can see fear, anxiety and suddenly his eyes soften when I told him that I was with my father on a date. He said he was looking for me, ME. And those words won't leave my mind, those words had made me feel special somehow. So special the I fear I might get hurt when I misunderstand it and I did, because he was only looking for me regarding what happened with Excalibur. _'was he going to say that don't let Excalibur's words get to me? Play his little game on finding my mate? Or that… was he going to say sorry for the scenes and stress the sword had cause?'_There was so many options, so many possible things He might say that I knew. Whatever those words will be, it will have a great impact on me.

Papa and Kid were chatting casually, like two business man on a coffee break, and this kind of scene is rare for me. I have seen a different side of papa earlier and now I am seeing another one but this time Kid is involve. The atmosphere surrounding them are for the smart and composed, Professionalism with a hint of respect and friendship were the auras that made me stop from taking another bite from my food and instead watched them eagerly. They always meet halfway in every conversation and listening to each other's point of view. The papa I knew once is nowhere to be found. Or maybe, this was really a part of him and just failed to see it since I would always shut him out quickly. _'Maybe, I should try to see papa as papa and not like how I see him before…'_Papa, he can be sweet sometimes, caring, taking his job serious, deeply loyal to DMWA and more, Taking a sip from my tea to hide my smile, _'Okay, I've decided, I would give papa another chance'_"Pap—" "Spirit! You are here! I was worried when you cancelled our date!" A curvaceous woman screamed while she flung herself to father, From past experience I should be leaving now, yet I am here with Kid and were only watching them waiting to get noticed, and indeed we were noticed but it had set my irritation to the point leaving was the best thing I can ever do. "Oh? Who are these?" _'THESE?'_"She is my Daughter and He is Lord Death" papa calmly said while trying to release himself from the arms like vines the woman possessed. "Oh! Hello then Lord Death… and your papa is right, you are beautiful… err.. you are Maka right?" 'She knew me?' Does Papa.. "We are on our way, sorry if we have to go early, Can you take care of my Daughter Lord Death?" Papa bowed and left once Kid had nodded his answer, the woman seems upset and wanted to protest but to no avail she was dragged away with my Father.

"Maka?" "Hmm?" "Are you okay?" Okay? Am I okay? I was left here with Kid, Lord Death after my father left with his woman, not only that but the people in here are watching us. I tried to peek once and caught them watching us, one is even taking a picture. So am I okay? "Yes, I am okay" "You seem not, would you like to go outside?" "Yeah, that sound nice." I don't mind having attention, but the 'attention' I was getting was different, it could bore holes in steel and I feel like they are judging me. I stand up, making sure first that the dress I wore is not wrinkled, Mama gave this to me as a present for making Soul a DeathScythe… I love this dress not only for its sentimental value but also for how beautiful yet simple it is. I could still feel the burning gaze of the people inside, not only the customer but also the staff. Until I felt a cold yet warm sensation made contact with my side, it felt like electricity was flowing inside my vein making my body sing and be alive. Gasping a little, Kid guided me to the exit, his right arm were holding me gently yet firm. I looked up to me and his mouth was lifted into a small apologetic smile. _Is he the reason why the people attentions are on us?_But I am not surprised, why wouldn't their attention be someone where else when the Young Lord Death is right before them, in a restaurant eating like a normal person with a female friend. Wait.. could it be that….. They thought that the two of us are on a date? That is absurd! They know quite well especially those who are there earlier; for sure they saw that I entered with my father. "Maka…" His voice had grasp me and drag me out of my little frantic mind. "Yes?" "We are outside, is there any place you want to go?" "Actually, I don't have anything in mind right now. I think anywhere would be fine." There was a long heavy silence that poured over us, and each passing seconds my breathing became heavier. I was waiting for him to answer, but what answer am I really waiting for? "Okay, I'll thank you home then." Were his words that made my heart sink.


	5. Chapter 4

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

Hi All!,

Sorry for the late update, I been having Author's Block especially if I wanted to do something Fluff. (So this chapter might be trash) *sigh* though, I wanted to post a new story. Also KiMa but Dark, But I am not going to go down that road yet until I am done with this.

Also, it looks like I am taking over this fanfic now, since I don't receive any feedback from the group anymore.

_**Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**_

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Maka's P.O.V**

"The perfect mate must be patient and a good listener, he can withstand the long hours of listening to my glorious and life changing story, like how my story began at the 12th century" "Oh LORD DEATH! PLEASE GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Soul screamed and threw his arms in exaggeration at the legendary sword. "Fool! You don't know how to respect! You are not qualified to be a candidate for the Young Lady!" with that, his cane had meet Soul's cranium yet again for the last 30 minutes. "Argh, so uncool, Like I want to be her mate!" The two continued their bickering while I sighed, I am almost done preparing the share of food we have for the group's picnic at the park but it seems we are going to be late. "Guys, cut it out or we are going to be late." "Ahh… Picnic, I remember that was the perfect place to have a lemon tea under a shade of the tree, and in the morning I like drinking…" "PLEASE JUST STOP ALREADY!" _This is going to be a long day. _

After the little quarrel Excalibur and Soul have we been 30 minutes late and Soul having multiple hills on his head. Today, the gang decided to have a picnic and just relax, since after the little incident of the card, our plan to play Basketball was ruined. But that is not the real reason why I am a boiling volcano right now, because what lies in front of me is just so unacceptable! "Tch. Dumbo." _Just… just who on earth would think this?!_ "I beg to differ, I have aced you countless times, on every test, exams and quizzes we have" "It is because, I let you, you are a girl after all, and can you please pass me the salad?" "Since when does ones gender interfere in the education, efficiency and productivity of the brain?!" Grabbing the bowl of salad Tsubaki had prepared, I shot back at him but refused to give the food to him yet, the gang was staring at us as Ox and I argue. It was stupid, absurd, Idiotic to think that Ox has a potential on being my mate, and it was even more when I was considering this 'Mate Finding' that Excalibur had established. "Eh? You didn't know? Tch. No wonder that…" "Maka Chop!" One of my favorite books: Existence had just met Ox's head, I don't want to hear the words he will say. It will only enrage me more than I already am, plus, I just had it enough with him. I don't know what Excalibur is thinking but this is just beyond out of control. "Hahahahaha! At least we have some Peace and Quiet now! Right sis?" "Who said we need peace and quiet when your star is here to brighten up your days! Ahahahaha!" _Well, at least Ox is a minus one to the obnoxious people especially these pair after knocking the daylights out of him. _I thought before placing the salad back to its place

"But… Seriously? Ox the first choice of Excalibur?, I mean… If I was your 'Cupid' I would find someone who will be perfect for you from top to bottom, Like… Someone I know personally." Liz smirked while Kid cough at the moment, gagging from the muffin he was eating. I grab the nearest bottle of water I could find and offer it to him until I saw Liz already offering some to him. A quick stab of pain entered my heart without permission, _wait, what am I feeling? _"Ah, I think Excalibur had chosen Ox because him and Maka are both smart." "Oh, like a common denominator?" "Yes." Tsubaki suggested with a smile, she do have a point, Ox is smart and one of my rivals when it comes to academics aside from Kid of course. "Yeah, but still, There are other great guys out there who would fit you and I bet I could find you a better mate than him." Liz scoffed, I smiled knowing she means well but after munching some slices of apples, I absent-mindedly said "Actually, It is not Ox who was first introduced to me. but… being the first to those I know personally then it is a yes." And with that, the place had gone to total silent, I turned and investigated on what may be the 'cause of this but only found them on either they are stopped midway on either eating their food or staring at me like I just grown another head and Soul eye's burning in rage and hurt."So Maka, who are those guys?" Liz asked, shifting closer to me and nudging me on my shoulder, she have that sly smile on her face that says 'I won't let you get away with this'. "I don't know who they are; Excalibur just introduced them to me." "Well, at least say something about them." I felt a tight gripped on my hand, gazing my eyes towards it I noticed it was Kid's hand and WAIT…. How Did He Get Here Next To Me?. I suddenly felt nervous but comfortable, _'What are this mixed emotions? Why is this only happening to me when he is near? How do I get rid of this?' _Swallowing the lump on my throat, I munch some strawberries to at least relieve the building anxiety inside of me. "Well, the first one, He is already a doctor yet he is still young, hmm… But, being a doctor it made him not that good with households' chores." I chuckled for a brief moment that made Liz eyebrows raise. "So, I think guys who doesn't know how to do household chores are normal." "You see, he cannot even do his own groceries, I have to help him once when I bump into him. He is very strict when it comes to Discipline." "Discipline?" "Yes. Discipline" "Sounds like a lame guy." Soul commented and I just shrug my shoulders and was about to continue on describing the three guys until Kid interjected. "When did you bump into him?" "Ahh… I guess, 4-5 days ago? I can't really recall." "Oh, I see." He was about to open his mouth again and I waited for his following question or statement, but instead he had just closed his mouth and cast his gaze on the bowl of strawberries and popping one into his mouth.

"Hmm.." I could sense Liz's smile had grown wider that brought shiver down my spine. Why do I feel she knows something that I don't? "Continue Maka, we would love to hear more" "Ahmm… The second one, hmm…. He is a professional hair dresser, He have 10 brothers, and a sister, that is what he said. He is a beautiful, yet a mysterious man, He is calm and mellow, I often seen him gazing at the clouds." "I can imagine him Maka, his attitude, you describe him as a gentle man and the first one is a workaholic." "I have to agree with you with that one Tsubaki," Liz supported Tsubaki's comment and was returned with a warm smile. "pft. Those guys are laaaammeeee! UNLIKE A GOD LIKE ME! Ahahahaha!" Ignoring Blackstars' comment, I completely grab the bowl of strawberries, ignoring who wanted it as ate them one by one. I ate strawberries as it is and didn't even bother to dip it to the white chocolate that was available. "Are they the only guys you met?" Patty asked while she used Liz's lap as her pillow. "The last one, he is the only one that I happened to remember his name. I think it was Jiwoo. Like me he also loves to read but the only difference when it comes to books is that he supports aspiring writers, helps them with ideas and all. Though he often shouts a lot and seems to be always annoyed or disgruntled." Chuckling softly, I really find this guy amusing. "He is pompous, arrogant and likes to complain but he is also very smart, kind and err… sweet or romantic?" Finishing my comment to him, it felt like a Dai Ja vu moment where Excalibur had proclaimed he will be my cupid when Silent fills the air., heavier than earlier. "Maka… do you like that guy?" "W-what?!" My eyes went wide from Liz question, that I almost drop the bowl of strawberries I was holding. "Maka… you describe the guy very differently from the rest." "I-I did?" I blinked several times, I know I describe him more but, it just so happens that we both love books, so it was easy to talk to him… but I never really thought of him romantically. "Yes!" Both Liz and Tsubaki said with a tone holding nothing but the truth. _At least for them. _"I don't think so… I think him and I are just friend." _'Lord Death, what is happening, I feel like a deer, trapped and in a headlight, it is like they are investigating every fiber in my body. What do I need to do to convince them that what they are thinking is only a product of their minds.' _Opening my mouth to tell them that they got it wrong, I was stopped by that familiar voice.

"Maka…"

**Kid's P.O.V**

She looked at me and then I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 5

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

Hi All!,

I don't know if it is right that I am considering Spirit's addiction to cheating as a disorder. But anyhow... I feel like I need to shed some light to it.

Also, in Maka's POV you might get confused from the transition of the past and the present scene. Spirit's POV Happened after Excalibur called Maka.

I also want to thank those who said I need to check my grammar. _**English is not my mother tongue, so please spare me**_

_**Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**_

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Maka's P.O.V**

_"Strawberries." he said in a hushed tone once the kiss had ended._

If you thought the kiss is brief like in the romance novels you read, those feather-like-kiss that one questioned if it really happened or if it is just a fragment of their imagination. Then you are wrong. The kiss lasted half a minute, it felt like it and Liz verified it. Kid, Death the Kid, the Lord Death just kissed me in front of our friends, and I JUST LET HIM!

"Argh! Why? Why? Why? Why can I not forget it?" I asked, pleading with myself. I was hugging my pillow in an iron grip and my face buried deep in it. I never expect to be kissed like that, I always thought that if I would get a kiss, it is either a dare or by an accident. Recalling the scene earlier, he called my name in a hushed tone and at the moment I turned to look at him, he didn't waste the chance to meet our lips. I froze, it was an eye-opener and there was nothing I can do but stare at his face, through his raven hair, I could see that his golden eyes are closed. His lips pressed more and I was near to closing my eyes until it was the wind who is kissing me. I wanted to slap him, push him and give him a Maka-chop for doing that, but I cannot bring myself into when the emotions I felt melted with the smile he had on his face. Kid was smiling and this was different, it is unlike all the smiles I have ever seen from him, this smile was close to the smile of an overwhelmed child when he finally receives the gift he had wished for Christmas, or a child that was praised by her mother, thus telling her friends about the accomplishment she obtain. His smile was small, still it was a smile of happiness and shyness. _'It's like I am looking at a 7 years old Kid' _I thought when I further inspected him. He was sitting in an Indian Style, his pale long fingers were intertwined that was placed atop of his legs, and his head was down, however the wind is strong enough to blow his bangs so I could see his face, instead what I saw was his golden eyes like melted gold were shining. _'Is he… happy?' _I asked myself not caring about other things than this man in front of me, He is showing another side of him, another face and I don't know if this is the first time we ever saw this or any of us saw it.

"Haha… K-Kid, You know, if you wanted Maka's attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." Liz spoke and bringing me back to reality. I was in dazed and fascinated at Kid that I forgot everyone was here and watching us. "Mn" Kid answered with a nod of his head and his smile widens a bit. Liz was taken back, clearly she wasn't expecting this kind of answer from him; all were exactly, we expected that he would apologize and explain himself, but no. "Ehh?" Liz Blinked at the same time Kid was continuing his sentence. "I should have done more." _'M-M-More? What does he mean with More?!' _My face was beat red and grown hot that I had grabbed a book and about to raise it on the air. "Well? Don't you have anything to say Kid?" Soul spoke all of sudden, making me stop from hitting Kid's head "Yes." "Well?" Then Kid looked at me straight in the eyes, his gaze was soft and tender _'Is he thinking how he will deliver his words to me?' _All the while he looked at me with such curiosity and respect, He is like a serious obedient child, who is being scolded and doesn't know how to react or say._ 'He is so cute' _ "Strawberries…" "E-ehh?" "Strawberries, your lips taste like strawberries."

I threw the pillow to the wall, It was already 2am in the morning and I still cannot sleep, the memories kept on repeating on their own. I threw the covers over my body and rolled, I was like a caterpillar, a burrito and my heart is beating like I had run a marathon. "Oh.. no.." I need to sleep, I have an exam tomorrow and the lack of sleep can damage it. Closing my eyes, the scene continued in my mind.

Kid flicks his gaze back to the ground, his earlier posture is still the same if only he is not holding his hands together and he his smile wider, _a smile of contentment. _"Kyaa-" Patty covered Liz and Tsubaki's mouth with an apple… or more like she shove an apple to Liz and Tsubaki's mouth to hush them from their high-pitched screaming. "Kid is having bones now!" Patty said with all seriousness. "I think you mean 'growing balls' Soul interjected before his face had changed expression and turn to horror. "Ah, I can see you are all speechless. Then let me tell you a story when I first met-" "OH MY GAWWWWDDDDD! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" BlackStar screamed, then throws a carrot at Excalibur. "There! Go fetch!" In a minute Blackstar was unconscious and Mt. Everest was growing on his head. "Young Lady" "Y-yes?" "Come with me for a second for we shall discuss the aspects of the acceptable and not of your Mate." "Ah, H—" "Hush! We have no time to waste, this is important and thus you shall follow me." The Legendary sword walked away with a spinning cane in his hand before I could speak. Sighing, I decided to follow him up till cold hands grab mine, turning to see who it was, my eyes widen when I saw Kid with a pleading expression painted on his face, the cute small smile and contented aura long gone replaced with beseeching eyes and a frown. "What is it Kid?" "Maka, promise me." "Promise you what?" "Don't look at someone else." _'What does he mean with don't look at someone else?'_ His grip tightens around my wrist but his face remained the same. I feel that if I said no to him, this might be the last time I will ever see him. "….. Yes." I answered, in my voice it was clear that I was not sure with my answer, but he had released my wrist and smiled, I held my wrist and walked fast to follow Excalibur, despite with my running I kept on looking back at him as I plead and he was looking back at me.

_'Don't look at someone else' _those words are like a broken record playing over and over. His actions made me think he had feelings for me alone, be as it may, I cannot rely on this wild assumptions of mine, I might be just a friend to him, he might be only thinking of my welfare and doesn't want me to end up with a wrong man, he is just thinking the best for me as a friend. I am just his friend. After all, I am just a Violent Unattractive Flat chested bookworm that cannot even get a date without a help of a certain sword. It was already 2:30am and I've just think myself to depression. Snuggling on the covers I felt the sleepiness is taking over my body, I was close to dreamland when it hit me. _I never asked him why he kissed me__. _

**Spirit's P.O.V**

"Signs?" "Yes, signs. It is an old tale of romance, a myth for some, where a person sets a manifestation of rules to know whom his soul mate is or if the person is worthy." I was walking in the empty hallways, my footstep are the only sounds echoing from the walls, until I passed this empty room where my daughter and the Legendary Sword had occupied. "How?" "The answer to your query is simple; you shall set a circumstance on your liking until the person had rendered your objective." "Like, he will sing for me at a concert and tell the world that he wanted to marry me?" "Fool!. Your goals should be realistic young Lady" "Okay… He will give me a rose tomorrow?" I hold myself from chuckling at my daughter's little antics, sure those things are possible but it is rare. I prop my back on the wall and continued to listen to their conversation. "Correct!, now in this paper, kindly indicate the things that would give us clues to your Mate." "Yeah… but, I thought you were going to find someone for me?" And a whack was heard, "Ow! Fine, fine."

If only my daughter knew that 'the finding of the mate is not the problem, but realizing that person is your mate is.' I closed my eyes and remember the days when she was still small and I was her hero. How small yet strong her hands are, how her big emerald-green eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky, how she would run to me holding a pair of ribbon and let me fix her ash blonde hair. She always sneaked into our room when she has a bad dream, climbing the bed and tuck herself between Kami and I. We danced happily even though her little feet are on top of mine, she was small and curious, but she was brilliant and strong, that is my baby girl. I chuckled silently, _'Lord Death, this is Ironic_', I always told myself that I would protect and keep my family together, alive and happy but in the end… I was the reason it shattered. After that, I went to different doctors and sometimes to Stein to check my _Sexual Impulse Problems _or _Impulse Control Disorders. _Sighing once more I propped to the floor with my head hang low. I was a fool to gamble my long-term relationship for a short-term gain. Now, here I am trying to win my daughter's heart and trust while hoping for the forgiveness of my ex-wife. I wanted my family complete again and be happy like the old times. But maybe, just maybe… Second Chances are not really meant for everyone, Because if it does, then people would just waste the First Chance they got thinking there is always a Second one.

"Okay, is this enough now?" I heard my daughter spoke, I took a peep and smiled warmly. She appeared like an angel as she always does. The White Sundress she wore reminded me of her mother, there are small flowers imprinted on the dress and just below her bust is a red ribbon tied at the back while the end is as long as the dress is. A pink doll shoes with a small white ribbon on top and her hair was in a low pigtails….. _'Wait… is that?' _It took all my might to not bawl or vomit on the floor with the happiness flowing on my stomach, my baby girl was wearing the ribbons I bought for her the other day. "But Excalibur-sir… why do I need this, If you are going to find my mate?" "Fool! Only fools do not realize the things that been found until not given directions to it." "Ehh?, anyhow I need to get back, thank you for your time Excalibur-sir." Rushed footsteps rang the empty hall and room and when there is silence again I entered the room she occupied earlier.

"Ah, would you like to hear a story of how I helped-" "Excalibur-sir.." I bowed, once he gestured me to take a seat, I happily oblige to it. "The young Lord had finally realized. But seek aid on the actions he shall take." "Is that why you asked Maka to write a list of signs his mate will do?" The Legendary sword had taken a sip of his tea. "Is this to help him and make my daughter think he is her soul mate?" Out of nowhere I can feel myself burn with anger. The Idea is going to play with my daughter's heart, this sign thing and what if my daughter made another we are not aware of, and he blew it?. "I don't like this Idea, in fact, I never liked this plan, it involves my daughter's heart and I wanted her to fall in love at her own time and place. I don't want her to think that this person is her mate because of this stupid thing." "That is the plan." "What will I do if I see my daughter cry and made her think that all men- wait? What?!" "Fool! A Legendary sword does not repeat himself…. But since you are so eager I will inform you that this will not hurt your daughter's heart." "and How so?" Then he handed me a piece of paper, I scan it before gently unfolding it, revealing my daughter's handwriting. I read the content and I have on how simple she is, what she wrote are the things that are most read in romance novels, I picture her doing this with a man until it hit me, everything… everything that she wrote was a part of her memory as a child and those memories, those memories were the things she and I had done. I can feel myself crumble and about to cry until I read the last part. The last part, the part that brought me hope and made me sob on the floor.

"M-MAKKAAAAAA! PAPA LOVES YOU AND MAMA THE MOOOSSSTTTT!, MAAKAA! MAAKKAAAA!"

"Hush! I cannot hear myself over your crying! Stand up and I shall explain everything!"

_'8. He accepts my Papa. – Maka' _


	7. AN: KiMa Week

So, This week is Kirona Week followed by TsuStar week on May 17.  
Death the Kid Week is on October (I think, I forgot)

Well, Guys,** I personally wanted a KiMa week.** I posted already on a _**Death the Kid x Maka Albarn**_ FB page. (Just type it in guys, We are the only page that have that uername). I need your help. I am new to Tumblr (just a month ago when I entered the world of Tumblr) even just reblogging it to reach a good amount of people to be aware of it.

_I am at step one so far, _

**Here are the steps:**

1) Pick a character and on your Tumblr announce that you are making a week.

2) Advertise for collaborators.

3) Pick a week of the year (perhaps making sure it does not overlap with other _Soul Eater_ events listed at sefandomevents).

4) Set up a Tumblr URL and ask people to submit themes there before a set deadline.

5) Add those themes to a free poll and set a deadline. Post the poll's link to your Tumblr and re-blog it as often as suitable. You may want to organize more than one round of voting depending on the number of potential themes and the number of votes received.

6) Design the calendar with each of the seven top themes–make the grid with the seven days, write a clever caption, add eyecatching illustrations, and re-blog the calendar frequently. Mention the hashtag that people should use to advertise the week and to tag their submissions.

7) When the week starts, check the tag every day at some set time and re-blog the content–all of it as you can so you may make the week as inclusive as possible.

You can send me your link if you want (your Tumblr username and I will follow)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	8. Chapter 8

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

Hi All!,

This is actually one of my favorite quotes ^u^

I am sorry if this chapter is long and boring though, But hey, the 8 signs are revealed! I have to think/crack my head on what kind of signs Maka will want.

Seeing her such a simple girl, and a bookworm, she might pick some simple scenes in the book and use it. Yeah, 3/8 percent is Soul's P.O.V

I promise to make it up on the next chapter.

I also want to thank those who said I need to check my grammar. _**English is not my mother tongue, so please spare me**_

_**Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**_

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Maka's P.O.V**

_"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back._

_Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet."_

_\- Plato_

' _1\. He will give me a rose._

_2\. He will ask me to dance, out of nowhere._

_3\. He will write me a letter._

_4\. He will wait for me.'_

**Soul's P.O.V**

Tonight we are coming home after a mission at Seattle, and we are waiting for the plane to arrive and pick us up. The night was solemn, and we are both gazing at the starless sky, The only light is the once, grinning moon of the Death City is now the forever new moon of the night, The coldness of the night was strong enough to make our warm breath like small clouds escaping our chapped lips. We were sitting on the cold concrete floor and it seems that our warm layers of clothing are growing weaker as the night deepens. I honestly can handle all this kind of coldness but the body that lies beside me was too much to handle. I looked at her, she was so loss in thought, Maka was different tonight and she wasn't her usual happy self. I called out her name in a soft whisper and I was rewarded with a smile, the smile was beautiful if only she wasn't holding back some tears and the hole in her soul. She wasn't like her usual self after Kid had kissed her and even more when I made my move. _'She is alive when she is with death'_. Casting my attention to her, I held her hand that made her jump and squeak, she can be cute sometimes without her realizing it. "Maka…" She hesitated, she was looking everywhere but me. "Maka, I need to tell you something." Then she stopped, she was still at a first glance, but analyzing her more, you would see that she was quivering. "Maka, I'm sorry." I inhaled deeply.

* * *

'_How am I supposed to give this to her? Without thinking I was hitting on her?' _I grip my bangs, Death this is frustrating, but it had to be done. I stand up and left my room, scanning the small apartment we rent, it was already afternoon and at this time she would be either in the living room or in her bedroom reading one of the thousands of books she owns. I know this is not the right time, but…. To hell with it, this is my chance and I am not going to waste it!. Turning the knob I entered her room, not bothering to even knock, she only locks her room anyway when she is dressing or studying, entering her room I was greeted with silence. Her room was empty. No sign of her anywhere. "Maka?" I called out her name, maybe she is in here somewhere, at her closet? Under the bed? Looking for something? I looked everywhere and still failed. "So uncool Maka…" She left without even leaving a note on where she is going, sighing in defeat I placed the rose I was planning to give her on her table, I noticed that there was a single book placed at the center, It was about three inches thick and the lettering is elegantly written_, 'A classic? Tch, so like you Maka.' _I was staring at the book for a little while until I came up with an idea. I scanned the content of the book until I found a piece of folded paper placed neatly inside, she was near on finishing the book and she still doesn't have a proper bookmark? Chuckling, I picked up the rose and positioned it on where she left off. _'At least this way you will see the rose' _putting the book back on its place I left her room with a soft click of the lock. _'Now, I just have to wait for her' _

She came home, but her eyes were judging me, not only she had scanned me from head to toe, but she had also asked me several times if I am okay, if I am sick or am I the real Soul Eater Evans. The moment she arrived, the house was spotless and there was a ballroom music playing in the background. I asked her if she wanted to dance and that is only when I noticed she was holding a kind of flower I am not aware of. _'What kind of flower is that?' _I asked her whom she got it from and what kind of flower is that and my answer was a book in the head. Although with my aching head, I noticed that when I asked her, her eyes became sad and confused, like she was expecting something but got the alter. She hurriedly entered her room with a loud bang. I wonder if she will notice the rose I have for her. Sighing for the tenth time today, I stood up. _'Or the Letter.'_

**Maka's P.O.V**

' _5\. He will give me sweets._

_ 6\. He will read a book with me._

_ 7\. He will remind me/make me remember something._

_ 8\. He accepts my Papa.'_

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Say 'Ah' Maka." "Hmm? Why?" "Tch, just say 'ah' and close your eyes." "hmm.. fine.. ahh." I popped a piece of strawberry chocolate inside her mouth. It was one of the most expensive chocolate I know and one of the things I like. I watched her as she munched on it. "mmh. It's sweet. What kind of chocolate is this? I never tasted it before." I gave her the small box of the chocolate she ate. "Here, all yours." "F-for me?" She asked, blinking her eyes, I stared at her, _'Why is she so surprised? I am only doing….. Oh no,' _"Yeah, a gift for you. You are the coolest partner." "Ohh.." "Yeah." _'I hoped I just dodge that.' _

I knocked at her door and waited for an answer, when I heard she said 'yes' I went inside. "Yoh, Maka…" "hmm? What is it Soul?" "Can you help me with this? Some words are in a different language and I cannot understand." I was inspecting the book when I noticed she was staring at the notes she made for an upcoming exam, I would have thought she was ignoring me until her eyes were dark, lifeless and full of hurt, she was gripping her pen tight that it was almost turning her knuckles white. Suddenly, I felt pain deep inside my soul, she was yearning for something and in an instant I felt guilty. "Ahh.. Never mind Maka, I'll just browse these words on the internet." Without further notice I left her room, I couldn't see her anymore, but the pain and guilt had embroider my mind, and if I look closely and listen to our soul connections enough. I am sure that I will hear her crying. _'I shouldn't have done this. I knew better…'_

* * *

Her signs, the signs that she wrote were all so simple that anyone can do it within a day, but I don't want to be obvious, so I chose to do them separately, One or twice a day. I was scared that she might take it the wrong way, and seeing this, she might have, some would be happy, some would be already throwing themselves at me, even if I haven't completed it yet, but she, Maka… she was scared and undeniably upset on whom was doing her signs. There were only two left and that are… 'Make her remember something and accepting her father.' I Pulled myself out from the past and into this present where I shall confess to her. "Maka, do you remember when you asked me what love is?" Still, she didn't answer, she was silent and her head was hung low. "I didn't answer because I don't know what the answer is… until I've heard this quote from Woody Allen; The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that's that." finally she looked up at me, her eyes were confused. She was so smart that her intelligence ate up almost her emotional department. _'So practical and rational… typical Maka´_ I chuckled quietly and smiled at her. "Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back… Maka, Open your eyes and look deeper, then you will see whom your heart is singing for."

**Maka's P.O.V**

"It seems like we have found your mate." Excalibur said he took a sip of his jasmine tea. "He had accomplished every task in your list in perfection and precise accuracy." "Yeah, he did." I said in a monotone voice, my thumb caressing the mouth of the elegant ceramic, porcelain cup, it was smooth and thin yet it appeared strong but with a single fall it will shatter, it is fragile in the very core. The moment we have arrived back at Shibusen, I rushed to meet Excalibur, this is wrong, it felt wrong. I know I am naïve when it comes to love, but I am not that kind of fool to not understand that something is off. It was easy to understand the emotions of sadness, loneliness, sorrow, anger, wrath, envy, jealousy, and happiness. On the other hand, Love is different, it is still a blur to me since I can only read them in the romance novels that caught my attention, Love also comes in different level for me. The Love of a friend, a family, and the love of a 'mate.'

Soul, he had done everything what my sign clearly stated, he had done it with such accuracy that it made me think he had knowledge about my little signs. "But, Excalibur-sir, are sign the only way to know whom your mate is?" "No, there are many, but the signs are the most acknowledge and believe upon." "Is there a way that it might be altered? Like it can be tampered in what way?" "You seemed to not believe whom your signs are pointing to." "I… no, I am just curious." "Very well, it is time for my afternoon nap. You are free to do what your little soul please, young lady." With that, he left the quiet room, that was filled with paintings of the different era but only hold one emotion and that is peace. This room, this white beautiful room designed with vines at the corner is not calming my yearning soul. I was left alone, to think and concentrate on the feeling that had kept me awake in so many nights.

"Maka…" raising my chin, I met those ocean eyes that hold so many emotions for her daughter. "Papa…" he smiled to me, his hand took hold of mine, they appear so small compared to him, his hand was rough and calloused after all the battles and training he undergo, yet his hand still holds that tender and loving touch he have when I was still a kid. "Papa… had Mama ever tested you? Like come up with a sign to know you are the one?" "… I don't know…." "Then, why did Mama chose you?" I looked up at him, I cannot believe I was having this kind of conversation with him, whom had not only hurt my mother but also me. "I'm sorry Maka, after all that happened, I don't know how to answer that anymore, but for what I remembered, we chose each other because we love each other."

"What is love papa?"

**Kid's P.O.V**

"What is Love for you Maka?"


	9. Chapter 7

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

Hi All!,

This is really hard, since I am trying to wrap everything up in one chapter. I am planning to make this story to have eight chapters. So chapter 8 might be long.

It honestly took me one day to come up with a good scene after their little quarrel. Since I thought it was dragging enough. The real chapter, you might not like it because it came out... dark that needs to be followed by multi-chapters,

This chapter might be confusing, but I promised to answer everything on the last chapter.

Yes, I used D.O/Kyungsoo's line here on EXO Next Door. I just find it so cute that I want to do it. ^u^

I also want to thank those who said I need to check my grammar. _**English is not my mother tongue, so please spare me**_

_**Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**_

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

_Chapter 7_

**Kid's P.O.V**

_Would you like to hear my thoughts? The thoughts of an immortal being whom is foolish and so consumed with jealousy for a mortal?_

_Tell, and I shall speak my mind with no chains holding me back…_

I wanted to clog my ears, block the sounds that were trying to penetrate my eardrums and mind. No, I must not hear, I cannot hear anything, the jealousy inside of me is already driving me through madness that I fear I would scare away from me. She would fear me no doubt. The very me… whom she had awakened with her bright smile. She had talked about the guys who dared take her away from through Excalibur's game, a game of finding her mate… the mate that might take her away from me… And I am forever being… In solitude. She had spoken with different voices, rising and falling everytime to represent if she is interested or not. Until she had described the last man that made my rationality snap, her voice was high yet mellow, she speaks so calmly while at the same time so happy of this man. It was the end, the end of my rational thinking. Fear. Jealousness. Possessiveness was the feeling that has bubbled up inside of me, so consumed that breathing to me means nothing more. My eyes were on her and she didn't even notice the stare and emotions I felt. I wanted to pull her into my arms, tell her everything and make her stop talking about the others. Indeed, I wanted to hear her beautiful voice, but I didn't know I would hear it with such words attached that had lead to the almost damnation of my heart. She said they are just friends, that guy and her are just friends, I wanted to relax into that, but I can't… because we are also just friends. _"Maka… Maka!" _My mind kept on calling for her, to look at me, I wanted to see myself in her eyes. I know it is absurd to think that seeing my reflection in her beautiful eyes would make me think that I am the only guy she can see.

"Maka…" and when she finally did, I crashed my lips to her. '_Maka, my beautiful angel, Please, stop seeing other men and look at me instead. Is that too much? Am I just fooling myself? Thinking that you will repay the emotions I held only for you.' _I wanted for her to threw me off, push me away, a slap on the place or even her well-known Maka-chop, but all are only the expectation I have since she had remained still, letting me do what I want; I kissed her in front of all our friends. I wanted to be clear on the intentions I hold for her, I wanted to tell everyone that now, she is off limits since the son of the beloved Lord Death is now making his move to the Angel that had captivated his heart. The aim was to enchant her with our kiss, but it had ended up with me being even deeper in love with her. It was pure bliss. Her lips were so soft, softer than a feather placed on a pillow, she tasted like strawberries, strawberries she just ate, but sweeter now that it is on her flushed lips. Those kissable full lips that can lure any man to give in and give more that want is necessary. _'What am I saying? Haha. Father, this woman is the end of me, I assure you that. I am now saying such obnoxious words, I guess I am to be blamed, since I never let any mortal or not to come close and touch me in a romantic and perhaps, a sexual way?_' I hope… that I was her first kiss, like she is mine and we had shared both of our first kiss.

I was confronted by our friends, and I cannot recall if the words I have chosen was right or even intelligent. But I do know that my words were true, Play back the time and make me watch, I do not care about how dumb you think of me, because… Indeed, I should have done more, I should have made a move earlier before this game had ever started, then I won't be scared like this, this fear is more than madness, this fear is consuming me, my very soul and I know if that fear ever came true. I am afraid I will leave the city without a heir to take my place. And that, I cannot let it happen. I tried my best, I have done my ways to 'woo' her, like Liz had said, but now… I am here, in front of her father and her. Standing with a broken heart. Because she had promised me that she will not look at anyone else, but here, I have found out that her mate was her weapon. _'Where did I go wrong?'_

"What is Love for you Maka?" I asked her, My heart, my soul, I can feel them bleeding, How can it be that the person who had hurt you is also the same person that can heal and remedy the damage? "I…" "Lord Death, Excuse me…" Spirit said in a low voice, he had bowed to me before leaving, yet, my eyes are still at the woman in front of me. I was waiting for an answer, any kind I must say. "May I be seated? "O-of course," "Thank you." Once have seated myself, I didn't take the joy to look at her just yet, no, this was different. I was always happy when I saw her, but this, I felt…. Somehow betrayed? I presume. The symbol of a secret love, the time we have skated, the song, the joy and relieve I felt whenever she returns, our dinner, the book… and so much more, where all those nothing? Am I really just hanging to a thread that bounds no hope for me? Is this what they meant by being hopeless yet still in love? Unrequited Love? I… I do not know anymore, _Maka, help me…_

"I don't know what is love Kid, there are so many descriptions, meanings, branches that I cannot tell anymore. It is so irrational." She spoke so calmly, but her soul was quivering, her soul… it had wrapped itself on its wings, hiding from everything but it was yearning for something… someone? My gaze was still on her chest, I was watching her soul will full awe that I not aware if she letting me or she hadn't noticed it yet. The background, the place, the scene, everything is now coming into full view for me. The room is designed like a garden to relax the mind, enjoy the moment and be happy. The Vines are growing from every single column that can be found on the four corners of the room while an arch is used as the main door. White and green, such beautiful colors to mix, it was calming my stinging eyes from holding back the emotions that have been bargging on for so long. _Gardenia, _such a beautiful flower, it was the flower I gave to her, it was also the flower embroidered on the handkerchief she left, My feelings, it suites this flower very well. There was one growing on one of the flower pots in this peaceful room, I stood up and knelt down, only to touch it and break its stem. Its smell was also calming too, _'I wonder if her flower is a Gardenia, if not... then I shall find out later on.' _My back was burning, she was looking at me, and when I turned to look at her she diverted her attention to somewhere else. _'How cute' _I thought, walking towards her, I… me, Death the Kid will, do more and make things clearer now. I am still lacking in so many aspects after all. And this one, this is the only one that she only can help me with. "Love is meant to be irrational." "Huh? What do you mean Kid?" "I also don't understand love Maka, and learning from books and asking people is not that much help. But slowly, I guess I am learning, but I want to continue my learning with you." I wanted to chuckle this time, there it is again the silence, but I cannot give up just yet. "Maka, do you like Soul?" "Soul is my weapon, and true, he is important and special to me." 'Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with him?" "… Soul he said, that my heart was not whispering or singing to him, that I should open my eyes." "May I know, why you think Soul is your mate?" Again there is silence, and how I want to kill this uncomfortable silence between us. I know, I am not at the place to ask, but… I just needed to know. "Because of this." She said, Father, I didn't know what happened next.

**Excalibur's P.O.V**

_We Made A Mistake._

"What is this Maka?" The young reaper asked the young lady, in a voice that one can be fooled that he is just asking casually, but I had lived long enough to detect the strands of emotions it tries to deflect. Sadness and Rage are the emotions lingering in his monotone voice. "Excalibur-sir, said that those are signs, signs used for me to know whom my mate is."

_Ahh.. It is already near 4:00pm, The Drama-Romance-Horror-Comedy drama series I am watching will soon start. They say it is true to life._

"… That's it?" "what do you mean that's it?" "… This is how you… chose someone who is being your mate? With this piece of paper? This, Absurd, Irritational in every laughable ludicrous nonsensical way." The young lord Death laugh bitterly, throwing his lean yet muscular arms in the air as he stood while his chair landed on the tiled floors with a loud bang. "Well, sorry if you find this preposterous! But I was only doing this… so I could find my mate and get the over with this!"

_This Green Tea with a hint of honey is delicious. This would go along well with some popcorn._

The ash blonde scythe meister stood, her features changing with each passing second. Her knuckles were white, her emerald eyes were on fire with rage, and was clutching her teeth together in order to hold her anger from the words the young reaper have chosen. "Sorry for not knowing! But, can you blame me? Ever since, I have only thought of love nothing but a foolish way, an alibi a person used to escape reality. To be blind and be used by people that only wanted them for what they have and what their position in this world!" The young reaper had swung his head in an instant when he had heard her speak so cruel about love to see the scythe meister breathing hard.

_Love is bittersweet, like when you told your crush you like them and they smiled at you then pushed you into the pool. _

"That is because their love is not true, they had fooled themselves on the love they thought was real, like this piece of paper you thought that it will lead you to your true love, to your mate!." The young reaper had crumpled the paper with a single hand before throwing into the floor with a feral glint in his golden eyes. "Those pigments of their corrupt imagination that only results to the agonizing dire they are embedded in their souls." "Because Love is not real!, Love was never r-"

_When a human was created, so as its mate. But it is their job finding each other and realizing this._

Silence. The room was filled with silence until they both grasp for air to fill their longing lungs. The reaper had silent the scythe meister with a kiss, a kiss where they fought first until both of had melted into each others arms. "So, If I do all those signs, will you give me a chance?" "H-huh?" "I-If I do those 8 signs of yours, will you look at me differently? Will I be worthy of becoming your mate? Tell me… and I shall do those things right away." "N-no!" "…. No?" the reaper arms drop like a rope hanged in the air; lifeless. "Then, that means.. All this time, you really like him?" "K-kid… I, I don't know what you mean." "Maka, this is foolish. How can you let someone dictate you to whom you should love?"

_It is not about whom had made those signs, it is about whom you are thinking about when writing those. Like how I had been the cover of countless magazines and books._

"I… I am not!…" "You promised me, you promised me that you will never look at anyone else, But then I will find out that your weapon is your mate. Am I not worthy?" "K-kid…"

**Maka's P.O.V**

There it is again, that look that made him appear so cute as a child. His head was hung low that his now long bangs are enough to cover a portion of his golden eyes while the lips that had kissed me earlier was now in a pout. His words are still jargon to me, _I don't want to misinterpret his words. _Staring at him and making my mind work with his words along with the moment we shared. I tried to form a conclusion that can clear me clouded mind. Those memories, those times with him, alone or not, he spoke so little yet so much; so little for me, but he was talking more, nevertheless they were still mystical, each words holds a meaning. A meaning I want to fully understand and end this… surprising quarrel we have. "Gardenia." "Huh?" "Do you know why I always gave you Gardenia flower instead of a rose?" "No…" he sighed, but had a small smile crept on his handsome face and lighting his features. "I understand" His foot took a step forward to me, the hills of his shoes clicking with the white tiles of the floor. My hands are nothing compared to his, they were strong, firm and soft, those hands that held mine until he kissed the back of it, my palm and then my wrist. "Maka?" "A-ah, yes?" I was flustered, I can feel the heat in my cheeks slowly rising after he kissed me my hands like that, that I almost didn't notice that he had swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you like Soul? More than just a friend? Do you like him the most? The liking of a lover?" "I… No." Soul is more like a brother to me, I cannot look at him differently, he is…. _'Ohh…'_

Now, somehow I understand… Kid, him, he is also confused, but he was following his heart and taking the risk. While I, I had let Excalibur take the lead, making me meet different people, do silly things. '_Excalibur huh…' _I smiled upon realization. "No, I do not like Soul that way." "I see." He smiled to me, showing his pearl white teeth, a smile unlike BlackStar's and Soul that was more like a smirk and a grin.

_Just a thought, maybe because he was named Kid, aside from Lord Death's silliness, is that, even when they say he doesn't act like his age, that he acts mature and always serious. There are still times that you will really see him as a Kid, like when he is trying to make his point. He would always stomp his foot on the ground and pointing to that person he is talking with. When he sees something that he likes, he would instantly grab it like a child grabbing a toy that he had been wishing for or love at the first sight. He would make cute faces, cry when he feels he is being bullied and say that he hates you even though he cares deeply. A different side of him, that not all might have noticed._

A peck on the lips, a kiss on both cheeks, a kiss on the nose, forehead and chin. I was never assassinated with kisses before and it is making me uneasy, I can feel something in my stomach and logical thoughts are nowhere to be found on my brain. It was a weird feeling that I do not mind, but wanted to stop it. The heat is spreading all over my face, Lord Death forbids I cannot do anything at the moment. "Gardenia means Secret love. "Huh?" I looked at him, still entangled up with the feeling, this emotion he is giving me like the vines of the columns in this room. He asked me that question in between kisses with each word and even after I answered confused, he continued on peeking a kiss on my lips while his arms somehow snaked their way around me. "Maka? Whom do you like the most?" "ah..." "Can I be the one you like the most?"


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

Hi All!,

Okay, First of all, I want to say **SORRY for the long update! **When I took my leave, I did the biggest mistake ever, I forgot to send this file to my other account, and I didn't want to start all over again, so I decided to do it once I am back to work, but seems like it was not my day since I was suffering from Writer's Block. (╥﹏╥)

As I said, Chapter 8 will be long, look, I have divided it into two parts. Haha, (Which made me think that this chapter can be a One shot if I have enough time to complete all the signs) Plus, In this Chapter some questions will be answered and enlightenment will happen xD

I really want the last chapter to show you all how Kid done the 8 signs. How they grow, how they notice, how they learn... everything~! (so basically Chapter 7 is the end of the story, but not quite since we still need an ending.)

I have encounter a video on Youtube where this woman discuss the top 5 mistakes writers make. (check out the video guys, it is really good, and it can really help)

I also want to thank those who said I need to check my grammar. _**English is not my mother tongue, so please spare me**_

_**Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**_

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Lord Death's P.O.V**

_Come and sit, take a Jasmine tea to drink, and I will reveal the secrets that we had kept. _

_Now, look at the mirror, open your eyes, open your minds to the scenes on how making a heart beat, to the memories of two souls, falling so deep._

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

"_1\. He will give me a rose. – Maka Albarn."_

" _A rose signifies Love, and Love I shall give, _

_But without the sun and the rain,_

_The petals and stem had rotten. _

– _Death the Kid."_

"Why not a rose?" I asked him, curious why he had not picked a rose to give after all, a rose is what people normally give as a sign of love. And love is what he had for her on the day he had kissed Maka and left us to follow her, we all knew that something was changing, growing between them and we all want that to happen. Especially Soul…

I know it was wrong to interfere with other people's relationship and that is it unlikely me to take a step without being asked first, but I wanted to help, because after talking to the gang, I have realized… If Excalibur is looking for Maka's Mate like he said then why didn't he include Kid on the list when Ox was? If you put deep thought to it, all what Excalibur said to Maka, there were some points he was like portraying or referring to Kid but Maka was too dense to see it. "Because the rose no longer hold the feeling I have for her." "But the meaning of a rose is love right? And you love her no doubt." "Yes, but you see… The rose had been abused and I want it to be different." "Abuse? Different?" repeating his words, I was stunned with how a rose was abuse and what he means with different. He hangs his head low, his long, slender fingers grazing the leaves of the flower he holds. It was a beautiful flower, the petals are white and it appears to be soft like a cotton on a feather pillow, the back of his finger touching it, he was so gentle that it made me think that the petal will break with the wrong touch.

"Maka, she might be broken… she might be thinking that love is something unpleasant that it is not real, that a rose no longer bear the sign of love for her." "Kid…" "Besides, for me, roses are common now, and Maka, she is different, she is beautiful and I want to show that to her. That she is the most beautiful girl I ever seen." Then, Kid stood up, his heels turning quickly and his features softens, when I turned in his direction I saw her and she was looking at us, standing at the entrance of the garden with eyes filled with emotions that makes me want to chuckle. I planned to greet her, but Kid was soon at her side, placing the flower on her ear and combing some strand of her ash blonde hair behind her earlobe, soon her cheeks turned to a light shade of pink and their eyes were locked with one another that I am no longer part of their world. The flower did suite not just Kid's feelings, but her's as well. We never noticed it before, but now we see how perfectly they fit, and the Gardenia, it fits them. _'I never knew you were a cute jealous baby doll Maka.' _I said to myself, leaving the room for the two souls secretly in love.

"_Gardenia means secret love. – Kid."_

**Blackstar's P.O.V**

"_2\. He will ask me to dance, out of nowhere. – Maka Albarn."_

"_She laughed at my offer,_

_Making me crumble to pain,_

_Until she dragged me to the center_

_To dance to the songs that we never heard._

_Death the Kid."_

'Why does a God like I have to do chores? Why does a God like I have to clean my room? Why does a God like me STANDING RIGHT NOW HERE! WITH A WITCH?! For PETE SAKE I AM BLACKSTAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, AND NOW THEY ARE TURNING ME INTO A NANNY!' "Let's go there!" "ughhh…." I grunted, What kind of God ever thought of making this child so hyper I don't know. There was no use if I argue with this kid, Tsubaki will not give me dinner and a GOD NEEDS FOOD! She was pointing at a nearby fountain and just on cue, Kim and Jackie had assaulted her with hugs and kisses making her laugh and squeal with happiness. My calling has arrived, when everyone was too distracted, I made my way out of the hole I was thrown into and ran as fast as I can without caring where my godly feet will lead me.

"Are you afraid?" "N-no!" My head swung back where the voices came from and almost tripping me to meet the floor, those voices were familiar to me but I still cannot place my godly finger on it. "Is this your first time?" then a light chuckle came from a man's voice, "I will be gentle and slow." "This is embarrassing…" "Doing something you've never done before can be really embarrassing from time to time, especially if it's shared with someone, but on the other hand it is exciting and memorable." The wall was cold against my bare muscular arms, it was strangely cold in here that I could see my the air coming out from my lips. _'Why am I breathing through my mouth?' _ and somehow pretty dark in the hallway. I remembered seeing a yellow line or tape when I took this path, but I cannot recall the words printed on it. Then it finally registered in my mind, It was Kid and Maka's voice! I turned to look what was happening, but kept myself hidden as I prepare myself.. _'If I see him doing something to Maka I would kill him! Like now that they are…. Skating?' _

I smiled, still hiding in the shadows of the dark hall when the only room that was giving light was the room where they are skating and a small simple chandelier on top. She stumbled many times, her legs wobbling with every try, her tosh hitting the ice with every step and a kept chuckle will always be heard when she puffed her cheeks at him. He would skate backwards, holding both of her small hands on his, skating slowly as she tried to keep up with him until he had let go and she followed him with a bright smile plastered on her beautiful face. "I… I did it!" she spoke so low, but her tone so high, it was clear that they were making this a secret and that I just managed to find it out when I was making a run for it. She pounced on him, making Kid almost lose his balance and fall, but he had managed to keep his ground and stood, spinning with her at the center while I stood up, leaving. _'Heh, You'de better take care of her Kid, I don't want my little sister crying and I have my cards on you. You have a God's blessing.' _

I sighed, My stomach grumbling, apparently Tsubaki have found out I ran away from my ungodly duty and she had only given me half of my meal. _'Argghh… There is it again, another grumble.' _I whined in my head until Tsubaki sat next to me, handing me the other half of my meal. I grinned, I just have the best partner ever! "Well, You didn't really leave Angela, but still Blackstar." She sighed, then smiled as I dig in. "You know Tsubaki… They were like dancing earlier."

**Soul's P.O.V**

"_3\. He will write me a letter. – Maka Albarn."_

"_I am not a writer, nor a singer,_

_But I have written you a song,_

_A song of love I must say._

_Have you sung the song?_

_Death the Kid."_

The place was amazing, far more elegant and beautiful than the DMWA anniversary party, we have attended a year ago. That event, it was the start of everything… the rise of the Kishin, knowing our strengths and forming this unbreakable bond, soul resonance we all have. The room, it was designed like the Victorian era, but with the atmosphere of serenity, beauty, calmness and joy. Walls, flowers, ornaments, everything was decorated with the color of white, emerald and gold. The event was announced a week before, surprising everyone, not only because of the short notice, but how everyone, even the commoners, strangers, travelers of the city are allowed to enter and all were arranged and decided by Death the Kid, alone. "Hi! Glad to see everyone is here." "Haha, yeah! You look pwetty Maka!" The Thompson sister said, joining our round table and soon, chit chats and laughter filled our little circle. Maka was breathtaking tonight, the moment she stepped out of her room, I have to blink several times to know if I was dreaming or the person in front me was another. Her hair was down, but the upper part was braided until it was connected at the back, designed like a rose. Each end of her hair curled up in a soft wave, her ears were decorated for the first time, her face had little makeup on, that you can barely notice if she ever had any. Her dress was also simple yet beautiful like her, I don't know how to describe it but everything just fits her perfectly. She was indeed perfect for him.

I look at the stage, removing the earlier thought of the night, in the middle of the stage stood Kid, dressed in a White colonial suite in the color of white and gold. I smirked, Knowing why the New Lord Death had made such an act, and it was because of me. The day Maka followed Excalibur, Spirit suddenly barged into our apartment, handing a piece of paper with something listed on it. He said that that was Maka's signs of whom her mate shall do, I burst out laughing, it was so childish and highly illogical, but I stopped when I noticed the serious face the Death Scythe holds. He explained everything to me, from the beloved Lord Death to the annoying Legendary Holy Sword, with the knowledge of that, I have agreed upon doing these 8 signs for her, but promising to myself that I will not make her fall in love with me nor hurt her. I can never forgive myself if that ever happens. "A splendid night to all of you, I am here to say thank you for attending in such a short notice." He coughed a little bit, maybe trying to calm his nervous nerves. "Tonight, I shall play the violin, for someone dear to me." He announced, _'Way the go Romeo, you will definitely swoon her now.´ _I grinned, happiness not only for them, but also it means I don't have to complete the 8 signs if Kid will spill the beans now. I looked at my Meister and as expected, her eyes were only at him, it has been ever since.

Then, he began to play, his body straight, his eyes were close as he delivers the message. Each word, each note is full of his emotions, he was uncertain, he was confused, he was confused, but now he wanted to protect, he now knows what he wants, want he needs, what he wants and needs to do, he now understands his feelings that once was bugging him. He looked at her, their gaze meeting each other, it was clear that the song was for her. The song he composed himself, the song that he used to tell her everything he cannot voice, everything… but he was also asking, he is still uncertain if his love will ever be returned by the only girl who made his heart beat for the very first time. _'I might done the 8 signs accurately, but with no doubt Kid, you are doing better than what is on the list… I wonder if Maka ever noticed that.' _I closed my eyes, savoring the beautiful words the song holds through the every string of the Violin.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you so let, me go too  
Angel, that's all I ask of you"_

"Love me, that's all I ask of you…" I opened my eyes and look at her once more, I couldn't believe she had understood his song, I mean completely understand it, I used to play for her, she managed to get the lyrics, what I wanted to say but never like this that she… The song had ended and he was walking down. A warm smile on his the reaper's face and I, We can feel the happiness that was radiating through him. I can see how he tried his best not to run towards her, bring her into his arms and dance with her in the air, instead he was walking fast. "Sis…" "I know…" I looked at the Thompson sisters, their face was shocked, but a gleeful smile is growing, Patty was hugging her sister around her waist and Liz was on the verge of tears. "Kid, That was… beautiful." My meister said, standing in front of the reaper and all I can do was turn and walk towards the balcony. Why? Because those dorks are completely head over heels for each other, but too shy and well, stupid to even make a move. "Haha, now who is stupid." I chuckled, If you can only see them, it was clear that they want to be in each others arms, Maka was about to pounce on him, but held her ground since there are a lot of people and clearly, there status is still a blur. Using the railing as a support for my arm, I looked up the sky and laughed softly. "I hoped those two dorks realize that their hearts are whispering back to each others song." "Every heart sings a song," "incomplete, until another heart whispers back." "Those who wish to sing always find a song." "At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet." Turning, I grinned once more and we all both laughed, the gang was now with me and we were watching those two dorks, chatting inside while their eyes were glowing with love and happiness. _'We all noticed, we even said the quote for the both of you, now the rest is up to you two.'_

**Liz's P.O.V**

"_4\. He will wait for me. – Maka Albarn."_

" _My eyes were stinging and my heart was racing,_

_I was on the balcony, gazing._

_Then your face has arrived,_

_I cannot stop from myself from smiling._

_Death the Kid."_

It had already been two days since they left, and Kid's behavior had suddenly dropped, He was in the balcony and was staring at the overview of the city. After the Ball Kid became reckless, we were walking the halls of the DMWA, simply patrolling to see if everything is fine until we passed this group of girls chattering about Soul and Maka. At first I thought they were only discussing how they powerful they, how strong their bond is and how Maka made Soul a Death Scythe, but I never thought that they were talking how a cute couple they could be. "You know them? Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans?" "Oh yes! They are the most powerful pair DMWA had ever had right?" "Yes, but not only that, but they look so cute together!" "Oh, yes! Yes! One time when I was passing this store, I saw soul buying a rose and guess what I had heard?" "what? What?!" "That… That rose was for her meister and it was perfect for her!" Then they started to squeal that almost made my ears bleed. "Sheesh, can't they put it down? Right Kid? K-Kid?" My meister, his eyes were wide open, and he suddenly looked paler than his normal skin tone. "Kid?" I asked once more, Patty and I was starting to get worried, but he just turned, returning back to the Death Room with an unsteady pace. He walks like he just lost everything, _'wait!' _Closing my eyes, I tried to sense it, to know what he was feeling, and what I found, was a soul crying.

"Kid.." I called him and was hoping to gain his attention, but he just turned and closed his eyes. I don't know why… But it feels like our meister is dying. "She said… she promised to me that she won't look at another guy than me." _'Oohhh! So that's what it is.' _"But did you made it clear? I mean, yeah, she did say that, but what if she didn't understand?" "What do you mean?" He asked, he swung so fast that his Shinigami cloaked lifted up into the air and only to fall back into its rightful place. "Well, what if she took it like, Don't look at someone else when she is with you? Or that don't ask for someone else help but only yours? Kid, I know to some your words are clear as a crystal, but this is Maka we are talking about. And you know her more than anyone here." "What do you mean?" "I mean what I mean Kid. Look." I stand up, turning him to face the mirror and on instant, it shows the image of Maka returning back from their mission, then I felt his stiff form had relaxed and a small smile was formed in his handsome face. "You have watched her, waited for her Kid, Always. Don't deny it, we have noticed that ever since, and tonight she is returning, why not make it clear to her then?" "But… what if…" "There are more 'what ifs' if you continue being like this, the worst what ifs are those when you thought what could happen if you made a move." I said, trying my best to convince him, I never thought that our meister would be the type of guy that would be contented watching his love from afar even if it hurts him. I decided to leave, these two needs to talk and to settle something, I gestured Patty to follow me and she did. "Oh.. Hi Liz! Patty!" Maka smiled at us as we opened the door, "Hi Maka! Me and Patty are about to go shopping, wanna come?" "Hmm.. No, I have to report to Kid." I nodded, waving goodbye until we are alone in the halls.

"Ne, sis! Maka is silly. Haha!" "I know." We both chuckled, She could just report to Kid by calling him through the mirror, but instead she went here. "She weally want to see Kid." "Yeah, those two are dorks." "Cute Dorks!" We laughed once more, because I swear, when Maka entered I heard Kid said 'Maka… I was waiting for you.' _'Kid, you have always waited for Maka. But waiting isn't enough, you have to make a move.'_

"Hey Patty, say Apple?." "Appo!" My sis chirped, skipping beside me. "Now say Banana" "Applalalalalalala!" I burst out laughing.

* * *

**To all the people I love, to those who favorite, follow and reviewed on this fanfic. I want to thank you all.**

I may not response, because well. I don't know how. Haha, seriously,I don't know what to say, I love your response even with just a simple "I love it"

And to all fanfics out there especially KiMa fanfics. guys, you don't know how I vibrate with ever chapter and word. I so love your stories. _Please keep up the good work, we are all friends here right? I may not leave a comment, but I am reading those._ just when you get notified that I favorite/follow you and/or your story then expect that I am going through-out your profiles xD.

Haha, anyway.. I am being a dork now. Even though this story was not originally mine. I love making this, and I am planning to make more.

What I have in mind is a Rated-T a one shot smut/lemon fanfic and maybe an AU multi-chap. You guys decide what you want first :)

**Love you guys~**

Errors1007/Errors0007


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2

**I apologize for my long absence. Life had been a hella-roller-coaster ride lately. **  
Something happened with work, relationship, and all. Adding I got hooked playing The Sims 4 and SuperStar SM Town. I was thrown into my introvert world.

But I am back, and going to sit here and be a potato (◡‿◡✿)

***In Behalf of the FB Group: Kid X Maka! (I am a member here)****  
**_Yes, this is a group fanfic, The Ideas are from the group and I am the one just typing it down._****

_**Please do tell me what you think about it especially if it is negative. please (Productive Criticism)**_

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**Patty's P.O.V**

"_5\. He will give me sweets. – __Maka__Albarn__."_

_"Dark, Chocolate and Milk,_

_Those were the colors that tainted your teeth._

_But You still smiled without a care,_

\- _Death the Kid."_

"Maka is very pretty and Kid is a tomato." "What do you mean Patty?" I giggled.

Kid, he is different, ever since that Excalibur thing. He was always anxious, unsure and frowning. I don't like it when he frowns, I want to see our Meister happy and smiling like when he sees something symmetrical! But even now, even when purposely draw something not symmetrical he wouldn't even care, he would just stare at it and frown. I don't even know if he really sees it or he was thinking something that must be really serious. But when Maka smiled at him he smiled too! When he sees Maka he also smiled! Even when we just mentioned her name he would turn his head and pretend not to listen even if he was! Big sis said that was because Kid likes Maka, but does Maka like Kid too?

"I saw Maka and Kid holding hands~" I hummed, pulling the neck of my Giraffe plushie. "Really? When? Why didn't you told me about this?!" Hahaha. My sister is hyper again, I like seeing her excited too! She is beautiful when she is smiling and excited. "Hmm? Earlier, He and Maka, they were at a park!" Then Boom! Sis and I are at the park now spying on Kid and Maka! "Geez, why won't Kid make a move? He is being too slow." My sister whispered, hiding in one of the tall bushes while she watches them through her binoculars. "But, sis. If Maka is really Kid's soul mate then there is no problem right? Because, they will be together no matter what." "True Patty, but sometimes people need to make a move and not just let Destiny do all the job." "They are being lazy~ Haha!". I watched Kid earlier baking something on the oven, he was pretty serious and nervous that I tried to dip my finger in one of the chocolate bowls but he just slap my hand away. He said it was for someone special and I shouldn't touch anything. I know he was referring to Maka but I don't know why he is hiding it, _'shouldn't he just say it?_' "What are you baking Kid?" "Hmm… That is still a question for me, I cannot decide what kind of sweet I will give to her." "Cupcake with Fillings!" "Huh?" Kid looked at me, bewildered by my suggestions, but after a while Kid baked some but I still didn't get any. Then suddenly, Maka started panning her lips, it seems swollen like red like she had eaten something hot. Kid was trying to convince her to eat the cheese instead of drinking water because water doesn't truly remove the hotness or spiciness of a food. "Oh dear, this is trouble." Sis said while covering her mouth, was it? It seems not to me, 'cause all of a sudden Kid had kissed her!

"Ne, sis? What happened?" I never understood what happened after, sis had carried me and dragged me away from the park until we reached the mansion and she started convulsing on the floor, I gotten worried but sis said she was just 'fangirling.' "Well, you know Maka doesn't want to eat the cheese right? And was desperately grabbing the bottle of water from Kid." I nod to this, though, I didn't see Maka grabbing the bottle of water. "After that, Kid had grabbed a bottle of milk, saying she should drink this instead, but it seems Maka didn't heard her." _'I wish sis would just get to the point now.' _"So, Kid drank the milk or filled his mouth with it and kissed Maka! Making her drink it as well!" Then sis started screaming and convulsing again. "Haha! Kid is a sly one, who would know he would think of that just to get a kiss from Maka? But anyway. It is cute! You should have seen Maka's face after that! She was really red that she had just hid her face on Kid's chest making them a pair of tomatoes!" "What do you mean sis?" "Oh, haha! There was something inside the cupcake, something spicy I think." Sis informed me between squealing, shaking, throwing and hitting the pillow or the sofa. _'Spicy?' _I thought… Then I remembered, when Kid asked me to hand him the fillings. I didn't know what it was, so I handed him the bowl filled with something color green. I think it was called Kimchi.

**Spirit's P.O.V**

"_6\. He will read a book to me. = __Maka__Albarn__."_

_" Now, let me read you a story,_

_A story on how I will tell our children._

_The Love story we made._

\- _Death the Kid."_

My daughter, she was lying in bed, asleep. Her chest would rise and fall from her heavy intake of air, beads of sweat were falling from her forehead, making her hair damp and she was covered in layers of blanket, like she was trying to keep herself warm when the night was already hot. "MAKKKAAAAAA! MY MAKAAAAA IS SIIIIIIICK! DON'T WORRY PAPA IS COMING THERE TO - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Silence You Fool!" "But My MAKAAAA!" "She is fine! You Foolish of a father!" "MAAAAKAAAAAAAAAA!"I whined, screaming for my little girl's name inside the death room with nothing to do but to accompany this sword and watched my baby girl suffering from her illness. They went on a mission and this was their fourth day, They were close to the enemy until some stubborn show-off weapon called and told us that my precious daughter is sick. Why he cannot call us when she was starting to feel ill. "He should have called before it had gotten this worse! He is not taking good care of my Maka!" I ran towards the door, hoping I could get away from this hell I have dared enter to save my daughter, but my face kissed the floor and I writhed in an agonizing pain.

_We always read her a story before she sleeps, I was even reading one to her every night when she was still in her womb. She would laughed at me, saying I am silly for reading a fetus a book when it cannot hear or see anything yet but, inside, I knew she was happy and thankful that I am doing so. There was not a single day I didn't read her a book, even if I __was drunk__ or tired. I would still patch myself up to read even just a paragraph or a chapter for her. When she is sick, lonely or happy, I would even buy the books she read when she is at bookstore waiting or simply looking around. I always love seeing her big adorable emerald eyes twinkling, shining and glowing with happiness. She said it was because of me why she was fond of books and I was never been happier. Because I thought, at least, I raise her good even with all my flaws. She is still my little angel, my baby, my princess, my everything. I love my baby girl so much. _

"Fool! Your Daughter is not that weak to be killed by a common cold! Like how a cold is nothing to a holy-" "BUT! A cold can be a symptom of a worst disease that- "Ouch!" "Hush, you are disturbing me." "That Kid better do good!." I gave up, my arms wrapped around my knees, lifting my head to watch the scene in front of me unfolding through the mirror of the beloved Lord Death. He had rushed when Soul reported about my daughter's well-being, leaving all his documents to fly and be scattered on the floor, not bothering to fix it. _'He even forget about symmetry when she was the topic.' _He left without a word, without a glance at us. _'If I didn't know better, I would think he left and drop everything for her.'_

"Mon Ange." The Young Lord Death breathe in slowly, he was anxious to take another step into her room, afraid to invade her privacy, I nod in approval for whom a man must never take foot in a woman's territory unless he is willing to face death. But when her face distorted in a uncomfortable image that made his resolve melt. "Mon Ange…" He said once more in a bare whisper. I never knew that Kid could speak different language that made me think that if all reapers has that capability or that he just showing off. But watching made me feel and think that they have something that they can only understand. His fingers combed her damp hair, untangling every knot it encounters until her hair is symmetrical on his eyes. "You should have told that you are feeling ill, you should have said something before it becomes like this. You should…. What do I do with you Maka?" He sighed, giving up on scolding my daughter. _'He doesn't have the right to scold her anyway! My Daughter deserves more than that!' _"Many may not know, but a reaper such as I had read stories created with the illusion of love. We are immortals, and I am one of them… a being who was not meant to fall in love… now, captivated with your smile." A kiss on the hand and I was about to charge into the mirror, not caring if I would break it or will appear on the other side but no one must ever lay a finger on my daughter without my consent! But he had continued on with his speech, which with the knowledge of my daughter asleep had given him freedom to freely tell her something he cannot voice when she is awake. "Strange as it may seem, but I too, like humans had a favorite story.. a fairytale for kids, and it was one of the many books I have read that collide with my emotions and hope." Maneuvering his fingers in the air, a book appeared. "Will it be absurd to tell that the characters of this story are like me and you?" Then, his mouth had spoken the words the writer had written in such a soft and tender voice that made my daughter relax and her face turning with a peaceful smile on her sleep.

_'He will read a book to me.' _My daughter's words rang into my head, at first I thought when she wrote those eight signs she was thinking of me, but I guess now, it was more like she was thinking of Kid and how she wanted to do those signs for her because he wants him to remedy and fill the pain and hole I had left. He had read to her like how I done it when she was my little princess. I just stared and watch not caring anymore if I understands or know the story he spokes off. In my eyes all I can see is a man taking care of my daughter, a man who was doing the things I had once done with her when she was still a little girl. How funny it is to think, because that story was my little angel's favorite story as well when the cover had flashed before my eyes. "Maka, what will I do? To make you fall in love with someone like me? A monster, A beast… a being feared by the many… Tell me, What do I need to do to have your love?" Kid spoke with a close of the book, his gaze was at the ground, eyes being clouded with sadness but when he turned and stared at her, his eyes had shined, glimmered through the combined light of the moon and lamp while she had unconsciously shifted closer to him, making herself comfortable while his fingers caressed her cheeks . "I am the Beast and You are my Beauty … Tell me, What do I need to do to have your love? Tell me when will we have our own Happily Ever After?" Then he kissed my daughter's forehead and I was throwing Hell in the death room.

**Excalibur's P.O.V**

"_7\. He will remind me/make me remember of something. – Maka __Albarn__."_

_"Come, I will give you something,_

_Something I been holding on for eternity._

_See? a sticky note._

_a sticky note of the date we have met. _

\- _Death the Kid."_

Ahh.. The DMWA Library is such a magnificent place, a land where a curious mind can roam and be full with such knowledge but all are this are nothing compared learning from me. You will learn the most hidden secret, information never told to men and the vast deep of our history. "Mhmm… such a perfect tea for the warm afternoon. Did you know that I, Excalibur had once participated at the—" "Hi, I am Ox Ford, I was given the honor to tell you this story instead of this sword." "Such a fool! No one can never tell a story better than I!"

**Ox's P.O.V**

As an Elite Student, maintaining and improving my grades is always a priority and a must, I must be strict with myself, must learn something new every day and one day I will surely beat the ever so smart Maka Albarn. The little competition we both have would be a bit more fun if Death the Kid had once participated in it, but considering he cannot get pass his name, it had remained with the two of us. It is a little more fun studying when you know you have a competitor, a friendly battle. After all we all have our own reason why we want to reach the top.

I visited the library today not to study, but to kill time. I could say that I have learned anything that I need for the upcoming exam, and now, I am using my free time to relax and take a break. As my eyes studies the lines of books in front of me, my brain is analyzing why my simple search upon a good book had turned me into spying a meister and a reaper. In one of the many halls and floors of the library, a classic sofa and armchairs are placed. Lush red and gold were the chosen colors, an exquisite decoration printed upon the interior similar to Death's skull had caused a charming upholstery of the sofa and armchair. The furniture had brought out the classic interior design, providing comfort and relaxation. _'And, they sure do look relax alright.' _I though upon seeing the two. They both seemed comfortable with each other's presence, raising the gossip of them being lovers, but something was still off. Deciding it was none of my business, I was about to stand and leave when I heard the reaper speak. "Maka, Do you remember the first time we had met?" If he meant the time where the two outstanding fools had challenged him on his first day of class, I can guarantee that surely, everyone remembers that. "You mean when Soul and Blackstar had challenged you? Yes, I do remember." The reaper chuckled, but in his eyes, you can see a stab of pain. I guess, I now understand why Maka had said that Kid's eyes had always given it all away. "Aside from that Maka." Silence, there was silence, a silent that was making the new lord Death and I anxious. She was concentrating, it was evident on her face, but when she had looked at the reaper again, she was reflecting his sadness. "I can't remember, but I do regain a memory of us here, when we are still little." A chuckle had escaped the lips of the reaper, it was rare for us to witness this, especially if it doesn't involve symmetry. '_So, wait? They have known each other before?' _Shocked with the theory I have come to conclude, I decided to stay for a little longer. Each second is more interesting than the other, making me what to hear more about the two people in front of me.

"It is not surprising if you have forgotten, after all, many years had passed and so many things had happened. Nevertheless, that day had embroidered my mind." "How did we meet Kid?" She asked, her eyes fixated on him and him only at hers. For unknown reasons, my chest had grown heavy. "By a book, we met with the help of a book." The reaper had turned, walking towards a specific column where a book is placed. I remember that book, it is a book that none of us can hold, but only can see. At first I thought it was foolish on how to put a barrier on a simple child's illustrated book, it is a book that holds no information we can use regarding on our purpose here on the academy. But, seeing and hearing this conversation, it is slowly dawning on me.

The barrier disappeared when it had met contact with the reaper's hand, His fingers grazing over the cover, but never did he open it. Then he gave it to her, silently telling her to opens it to find out, confusion was swimming in the depths of her eyes, but she still smiled and accepted the offer. After a few more minutes, I have decided to leave for the feeling this scene will only make me envy, envy in which, I wish I was this romantic with Kim.

**Excalibur's P.O.V**

If one opened this book and see the series of sticky note, He or she may only laugh or think this is nothing but two kids playing together. But, You will never know, a simple Hi can be the start of forever. How the most simple and common encounter can turn to unforgettable memories, like how the two young boys had searched for the great holy me. I believe no one can withstand me, all cherishing my beautiful youth, like the time I had sung for the great queen of the West.

_"I was I had a friend." _

_"I can be your friend. :) "_

Remember, bookstores are not only a place where you can buy books, It is also a place where you can meet someone who shares the same interest and philosophy. Where friendship and love can blossom, hopes and dream be built and knowledge and wisdom whom we can gain. And all of these happen within the Library as well.

"Can I have this book Kid? I promise to treasure it." "Of course, but you should know Maka, you were always treasuring what I always give you." "Of course, you gave those and –" "Like how, you treasure my heart." And the meister was silenced with a kiss from the young Lord Death, not on the lips but on her head; that made her cheeks bloom like a rose. Once a book is open, an adventure is unfolds, but in this book, scribbles, doodles and sticky notes are found; from the beginning to the end. And, if you look closely, a picture of two young souls holding hands at the very same sofa can be found.

**Lord Death's P.O.V**

_"8. He accepts my Papa. – Maka Albarn"_

_" He was proud yet crying when you two were walking,_

_He stopped but you continued on walking._

_Now, we are standing together,_

_In the path we've chosen we walk together._

\- _Death the Kid."_

Ahh… Love, such a beautiful word, such a wonderful feeling and such a tearful sight. "My Kiddo is in love~" I said, bouncing back and forth while my I held his cute cheeks between my fingers. "Father, please stop this non-sense, I am not in love. I simply… admire her." My son said, as he pushed my hands away from him and mend his almost swollen cheeks with his hands. "Kiddo… Do not fool yourself, Do not lie to your heart. I know you had found your mate, and denying it will only lead to your suffering." "I do not need such a mate, I need symmetry!" Then, my son had convinced me, that he too needs to have a Shinigami-chop. "Argh… Father please! If you have no more to tell, then I shall request for my departure now." It is no use, My son is stubborn, he stands what he thinks is right. Although, it is helpful and is leading him to the right path, it is also tiring to irritating sometimes. He is the son of Death, my heir and the one who will be the end of my era, but also, he is human; born and created with the emotions of a mortal, I have done this in order to correct my mistake, but also I have neglected or overlooked one of the strongest emotions a mortal can harbor – Love. "Dearest son, please do not seal yourself in such way, indeed you are a part of me but you are also a human." "I know Honorable Father, I am created and raised with such feelings, emotions that drives a mortal and be humane." "True, but regardless of it. Even us mortals can have emotions, once the destined soul enters our mere lives." "What do you mean father?"

* * *

"Is that your wish?" Excalibur, the Holy sword had unanimously asked me. We are seated in the center of the Death Room, lying on the comfy mat of the Japanese Style table having some tea. Never in my years of existence I would thought I will ask such favor to someone like the Holy Sword, when I have other people I can talk too to aid my son. "A last wish, you can say." I spoke solemnly, the exhaustion masked upon the piece of material that had hidden my identity for such countless years. How Ironic it must be to know your own death when you, yourself is the one called death. It is sad, depressing and quite hard for me to leave and not witness physically the rise of my son's era, especially knowing that in his era, he will experience one of the few emotions that tame the demons, make the angels fall, immortals to bleed and mortals to live. I, myself had wished that I can experience this such powerful emotion like the first Death nevertheless I am grateful, for which I may not have experienced it with my half, but instead have gained it with so much people who had returned it far greater than I can ever give. "Do wish for me to make them fall?" "No, I hope you will aid them to realize this upon themselves." "Ah, like the son of Venus and Mars or the god Eros?" "You do know their son is the counterpart of Eros, right?" At last there was a short silence that came upon us, like there was an angel that came within our path that held us captivated and silent. "Excuse me, I do not wish to bother and interlude in your private matters, but… I believe, as a father. I do have a right to know the plans you had for my daughter."

_Have Kid told you that, when a soul __is formed__, so as its __half__? That a Soul will forever yearn for its other half until it meets one another and proclaim each as their own. That if a soul is vanquished to hell another soul shall take its place to fill the broken part of its half and if sentenced to heaven, the souls shall wait, until they __are destined__ to fall back to earth and experience rebirth. Kid is part of my soul. A part of me, but upon making him, molding him, I have noticed, his soul is incomplete without its other half and that is when my eyes had laid upon the daughter of the man, silently crying in front of us. _

"Makaaa…" He whimpered in the pool of his tears, holding his legs and cradling himself. Once, I thought that the worst fear of a father is seeing her daughter sell herself for money, but then again, I was wrong. Because the worst fear of a father, specifically this father. Is seeing her daughter hurt and bleeding because she had married someone like him. Thus, that is the reason he is crying now, for how dare he thinks that my son is 'like' him. "My daughter, I want the best for her, I don't want her to be with a man who will only hurt her, I don't want her to experience once more the pain I have caused." He said, his body crunched down and his hands are on his head, like one of his popular poses. _'Or maybe he is crying because he had realized everything just now.' _"But I don't want my Maka to be married yet! I don't want my Maka to leave meeee~!" _'Or that he is just really a big cry baby.' _"You look like a big fat ugly gorilla, Spirit." I said to him in a serious tone. "But, wouldn't it be better?" I added and then he had looked up at me, stood up, pointed a finger and began screaming on the top of his lungs. "What do you mean?! My Precious daughter dating such a horrible man! My daughter getting hurt by such a perverted cheating bastard! I cannot let that happen! I cannot let my daughter get hurt and see her cry again by such- " Before he could finish his words, I have sentenced him to another Death-Chop, which had led my chops to become stronger from these past years because of this man. "I mean, is it better than Maka and Kid could date each other. Spirit honestly, do you think my son, Kiddo~ could do such a thing?" His face was formed in such a unappealing pattern that I think I am seeing a painting I don't understand, he had run his trembling hands through his face like he was trying to fix it, then to his hair, using it as a comb that made me think he is trying to let his hair fly to the wind. He grunted and muttered something I cannot understand, but above all. I knew he is troubled. "Kid is still a man, he can be tempted-" In an instant, the walls is smoking and there is an ugly gorilla crying in the corner.

A swing of his staff not once, twice but thrice as it landed on the DeathScythe's head. "You said so many words, you utter so many promises, but you never move a limb, or even a finger. That is a mere act of a true fool, a fool of not only himself but making a fool out of the others." "… But, Lord Death, Holy Sword Excalibur, I do not wish to force my daughter to love someone—" "Who said we are going to force them to fall in love?" "You said, Excalibur Sir will be the cupid for my daughter and your son." Ahh.. Yes, mortals often thought the doing of such things are caused of gods and goddesses, even spirits and the devils sometimes. They often blame things that are not explainable to objects or beings they cannot prove, blaming others for their misery and faults then followed by begging for an answer. They often think that all is in our hands, when in reality; We are on the palm of their hands. "Spirit, as a father of Kid and not a Death, I want to ask you something." In this world, in our world, there are so much people, so many souls that finding 'The One.' Is considered as a miracle by some, magic by few and a blessing to all. Finding your match is truly unbelievable, but that is the first step to True Love. It may be ironic, laughable or even foolish of me to speak such words that contain such strong emotions that leads one to either suffering or happiness. To say things that like this to mortals is ironic since I am the reason why their love ones suffers and leaves. With a sigh, I stared at him before he could looked away. "Do you think Kiddo will hurt Maka? Is there another man more suitable for her?" "Of course not, I know Kid since you created him, he is everything and the opposite of which Maka hates upon me. And another man? I… I don't honestly know, My Maka is still too young for such things Lord Death." "Then, will you accept Kid as your own?"

_Many had known me for my goofy and truly different character from the rest. Many had thought that a reaper is nothing but cold, emotionless and serious, that once a being, an immortal like us had experienced love, our love is fierce, passionate and undying; an eternal love they say. If only they knew, that this kind of emotions cannot only be experience from us, but from mortals like everyone else. That is when Love is True._

He slumped down on the floor, crossing his legs while his hands held his knees. Excalibur and I are still sitting comfortably in our place, enjoying our tea when he had chuckled, a different kind of laugh that I rarely heard from him for he is crying as well. As Lord Death, let me leave this statement before I go and the chapter of this book is closed. Even if everything didn't turned out the way I planned, the way I wished for my son. I know he will be happy, he will find happiness because he too, deserves to be happy; happy to be with the one he cherish and loves the most. "That Kid better knows what is going to hit him." He smiled, a smile of saying farewell to me.

* * *

"Death's wish" was the words Soul had spoken when he saw Maka crying on the arms of the young Lord Death. "Hey, even Death deserves to have a wish." The red-haired man spoke as he drag away the peeping weapon with him.


	12. Epilogue

**Hurray! I am so HAPPEE. So HAPPEE-HAPPEE. xD**

First of All, I am going to apologize for the long wait. I was so caught up with life (which has hitting me hard) and playing The Sims 4. But, Blah. xD

On with the Story!

Since Chapter 8 is composed of Kid doing or rather somewhat doing the eight signs. And I know I had ended it with a scene where Maka is crying on Kid arms. I still have the urge to right an Epilogue for Kid, and what happened after that confession. Originally, I planned it to be the gang who will tell Kid to man up and 'Just Tell Her.' But along writing the story and re-doing that part twice – Spirit had popped into my mind with a warm smile. Like, he had just knocked on my door with that smile on his face asking for another scene.

So, yes. I was planning to end to Epilogue like the Prologue where the gang is there. But, since it is about marriage and I had thought Kid and Spirit didn't really talked things out, or have a scene where they had talked. This was the chance for it. Spirit accepts Kid as his own, so why not make it a happy ending where Kid accepts Spirit as well, not as a weapon but as a father too :D.

For the record, the box. Kid bought that and it is not from Spirit, he knew Kid was planning so he had gave him the box as I sign of his blessing.

Also, Another one.

Once I am done with the KiMa Week Fanfic.

I will be doing a One Short or a multi-Chapter based on this Epilogue. You guys can decide if you want to connect it with this story or not. Hint: The Fanfic is inspired by an EXO song. Second Hint: They are still complete - EXO-12 (Yes, Kris Oppa, Luhan and Tao hadn't left yet)

So please, Rate. I want to know what you guys think about this story.

It is my First Fanfic after all (but originally, the idea is from a KiMa FB Group which I am a member of)

**SOUL EATER (c) ATSUSHI ****Ō**KUBO****

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I remembered a time when father would often tell me that I am in love and shouldn't let those feelings kept inside. I would always brush it off, knowing it would be better if she didn't knew, since I know better, I know that her being with me would only cause us misery, that would eventually lead to our separation. So, to prevent that from happening, I had decided to ignore my feelings and remained 'friends' with her. _She deserves someone better after all. _Until, that very day had happened before my eyes. I never knew how those emotions, _that_ specific emotion had dissolve everything I stand for, everything I had decided within a glimpse of an eye. I knew my actions would raise suspicion more that is should, especially with my weapon; but I was still defeated.

"Father, now I understand the words you have meant, but father, please tell me why I need to experience this when you can told me so." Fool, of course my father was telling me all the time, I am just too naïve, a feather-head to realize the words he had meant for me. All this years, I have tried to bury the feelings and memories I have with that pigtail girl. I would always thought that I was still too young, I was only captivated with her charms and I was only cherishing her too much because she was the first human, mortal to ever be and called me a friend. I had lived with that kind of thinking, normal to the eyes of many but I still cannot escape from my father's knowing eyes. Until, she appeared before me once more, I knew she had forgotten about me, and I was correct. I knew it was normal for mortals to forget, but it had made my heart ache. I was going to live that way, pretend that it was our first meeting when I have arrived at the Academy, until one night after a mission, she had come to me and spoken unconsciously that she thinks she had seen me somewhere before, that we two had met before. I swallowed hard that night, my body was trembling and I wondered if she could see it through my soul and or body. "I just can't really remember, but I guarantee it." She said with a puffed with her cheeks, that night, I wanted to tell her everything, but there was something inside me that had held my tongue until she had left. That night as well, I had felt something inside my chest that I thought I had buried deep inside me, and was only childish feelings. What I was feeling back there was not only childish feelings but also something far more stronger. I think it is called Love.

Father, you said once that even immortals can have emotions once we met our _destined _one. I thought this was foolish, because all living beings have emotions, those who speak and those who cannot. But, now realizing, what you meant was; Once we met our half, we will experience and learn such emotions that we never knew we can feel. "Father, can I ask one more thing from you?" I asked as I lifted my face to the sky of the Death City. I never knew I can feel so weak yet so strong for someone at the same time. "How do I make her say yes?" Taking a deep breath, I ran my hand through my hair which I immediately regret since it had ruined the symmetry of it. Combing my hair back to its proper place, I had decided to look outside the large windows of my office. It was already December, but the white Christmas that my people are dreaming off seems to be too far from reality now. To snow on Nevada would be something rare, and the snowflakes to even touch the dry land would be astonishing considering the heat which this land holds. Like Maka and I, she is this land and I am the snow. I am cold and I had melted, all my walls and resolves had become nothing when I had come to touch her, she was fire, she had brought life and warmth to my soul, mind and body. I am rare to come to this land, a reaper to appear before a human is rare, and once I visit it either can bring happiness or sadness to a mortal. She is the land whom everyone cherish and love, who gives so much treasure and beauty to everyone, so fascinating and breathtaking even when she cries like the waterfall. When the snow touches the ground, it brings happiness to everyone, especially to the children… Hmm.. Children. "Dear Father, what am I thinking? We are too young for that." I chuckled, amused on how my mind can wander so far with just a mere thought of her. "And, what is that you two are still too young about?"

I turned and faced the red-haired man, his left hand on the left-wing of the opened door; it seemed that he had let himself in since I was too occupied with my thoughts. "Oh, it is—"Before I could tell him the truth he had raised his hand to silent me, and we both just smiled to each other. It had already been three months since the game Excalibur had invented passed, and the reason for it revealed. All was done because it was my father's wish, and both had agreed upon it. The reason why he had agreed was still a mystery for me, concerning it involves her daughter. "My princess is waiting Kid." I nod to this, understanding what he had meant. It astonish me on how he could understand and know my intentions even if I don't speak a word to him, and most of the times, our conversations would always end up in silence, a silence which is surprisingly calming. "Spirit, I—" "Just tell her." He said as he walked passed me to see the view from my office window, surprised with his words, I had redeemed myself to silent for him to finish and clear his statements for me. "You are thinking on how to say those words to her right? To have my daughter's yes." "Yes." "Just tell her, I believe my little girl doesn't need all the fancy and glitters Kid, and I know you notice that as well. My little girl, she is so simple yet so unique and special. Ha ha… Kid, Just tell her and everything will turn out fine." I stared at him, at the man who is the reason for the birth of my angel. "Do I have your blessing?" Then he had laughed, a laughed that was not mocking or fake, but a laughed that had sent him free from whatever was holding him. "I don't want my daughter to hate me further Kid." "I believe, she doesn't hate you. She is just… anxious, she is just… I do believe you are a great father Spirit." I sighed at this but held my ground. I am finding it hard to explain to him her feelings, for which I know I am not at the right place to speak for her. "Do you know Kid, when you and Maka are still little, she asked you once if you want to me to be your father and you had turned me down in an instant." He didn't look at me when he said those words, but instead he was staring at a small black box within his hands. His thumb was brushing the lower right corner of it, and as I looked at his face I had felt a clenched on my chest. His face was calm, a small smile was caressing his lips and his eyes were only focused at the small box until a quiet chuckle had erupted from his lips. "Because, you said you have a father of your own and do not wish to have someone else to be with. You two argued that day and didn't meet each other for three days. Until you knocked on our door, saying you are going to accept me as your father if it will make my daughter to stop hating you and make her smile again." I always thought that I had perfectly and remember all my memories with Maka, until such memory was revealed to me. I do remember a time when she didn't talked to me because of something but I never thought it would be this reason. He had placed the small box on my hand, and his sadness had suddenly poured all to me. "Take good care of her Kid." Were his last words before he had pushed me out of my office.

* * *

"Kid!"

_I never thought I could be any happier like this, hence, I never thought that nothing could make me feel this kind of happiness and satisfaction aside from Symmetry. But at the same time, I never thought I could feel this anxious and nervous. How did we start? How does everything came to this? I cannot guarantee. _

I didn't turned to where the voice had come from, instead I had remained still and pretend that I didn't heard anything.

_I knew my life would turn 360 degrees when I had become Lord Death, but I never thought it would turn to another 360 degree and a roller coaster ride after a scene in the hallway of the Academy. _

"Kid!"

_Never __knew__ emotions will rise and issues be explained and resolved at such a given time._

A smack from the back had brought to almost kneel on the warm hard concrete of the street. "Stop pretending Kid, I know you could hear me and I see that your soul is laughing." She said with a puffed of her cheeks, I had planned to woo her today, swept her off her feet until she become a red tomato or a puddle of goo. "Not funny." She said and stormed to leave me alone. It was December today, an exact three months after I had confessed my feelings to her and saw her cry. "Mon Ange, I was only teasing." I said to her.

_Our emotions were clear for each other, our hearts singing and whispering songs of love. Everyone knew we were in love, but we thought that our love was meant to be unrequited._

"Still not funny – Whoa!" I pulled her to the fountain with me, the cold water almost splashing everyone who are around it. A loud laugh had escaped my lips as I watch her grumble and tried to escape my grasp. "Kid!" she squeaked, she was clearly annoyed with my action but I had remained still and watch her struggle. "You know, if you keep on screaming like that, you are going to attract more attention that you should." I said to her, amused on how her body had stopped struggling in an instant. "Well, I don't mind you keep on wailing, the more audience the better." "And what do you mean by that?" she hissed at me, her emerald eyes challenging me and ordering me to tell her what I mean or I will perish. That is when I returned her challenging eyes with a grin of my own.

_Love is a strong emotion powerful enough to tame the demons and make the angels fall. Love is also a weakness for everyone, making us vulnerable, an easy target and rationalization leaving our minds. But Love, can bring us unmeasurable happiness as well, strength we need and making us view life far more beautiful than we used too. Yet, with all these, I don't mind, I don't mind if it will be the end of me. For whom, at least I know I had love._

"What's with that stupid grin Kid?" she said as she pushed me away, catching me off guard thus leaving me alone and wet in the fountain. "What? Is it wrong to smile because of you?" I said to her, grinning like a fool when her face turned red and the town people staring at us. She raised her hand, probably about to give me a Maka-Chop, but I was thinking of another. I had spent a whole month thinking of ways on how to woo her and make her say yes. I had thought of thousands of ideas were roses, foods, fireworks, dancers and even clowns involve, but all had left me empty. Our ages would always come to interfere it, saying we are still too young for such things and we or I might be forcing her. "Liar." "And when did I lie?" "Then you are joking." "I am serious when it comes to you Maka." "You are only fooling me." "Nope, I am doing a different thing." She was about to retort and say words she fears I would do, but her lips were calling me and I cannot do anything but succumb to it and kiss her.

_They say life is not like the movies, not like the fairy tales we know and the books we read. And I cannot help but to agree with it, because what I am experiencing now is far more enjoyable than the movies, more enchanting than the fairy tales and far more beautiful than the books ever wrote. Because, what I am experiencing is real._

Our kiss was broken when the town people had cooed upon us, I was not really planning to end it all of a sudden but she had stood up and now a few meters away from the fountain. "N-Now, Look what you done Kid! I have to change clothes!" She scolded me and giving me one of her famous Maka-chops, which I also love about her even if it was utterly painful. Yet, I still laughed and stood up to follow her, but as she started to leave. I cannot stop the smile to form from my lips, three months had already passed and the feelings I have for her only grew stronger and stronger with each passing seconds. I cannot stop myself to stare at her, to tattoo that loving smile on my soul, I… I just simply cannot tell you the bliss and happiness that is overflowing within my body when I thought of her. I just… arggh.. Ha Ha, I just cannot, words are not enough and my mind is simply going black. My hand had touched the small box hiding on my suit, the small box that was blessed with her father and future father-in-law. "You still look beautiful Maka." "Shut up…" Sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal style had become my favorite hobby. "Yet, you still love me." "And, you love me more Kid." She teased, even though her face was redder than a tomato. "Ah, but I know you love me the most."

I had spent a month thinking on how to ask her to marry me. And now, I guess I will be waiting another month, "Kid, what is this box on your chest?" Or maybe… not.


End file.
